Sesshomaru's Discovery
by SuzukaTamashii
Summary: Sesshomaru is cold, ruthless, and indifferent to those who get in the way. But what happens when he meets a kitsune that dares to challenge him? Will she be another victim of the merciless Inu youkai?
1. Prolouge

Sadly I don't own Inuyasha. Sigh, but at least it's not against the law to write fanfics. YAY!!!!

Summary:

Sesshomaru is known as the cold and calm Lord of the Western Lands. Yet when he meets a kitsune youkai of the same attitude, will his hard shell crack? Or will she be just another killed on his defeated youkai list.

Chapter 1

The woman coughs slightly, blood falling to the beautiful yellow flowers below. She slowly puts a hand to the giant gash across her chest and stomach, bringing it to her eyes. She puts her hand near her face looking at the blood that covered her hand. She then tenses in pain, her sight blurring, as she slowly lost consciousness.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru's long strides stopped in the middle of one of his forest.

"We will rest here for the night", Sesshomaru says simply, not taking the time to look back on Rin or Jaken.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama", the two said in unison.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may Rin go pick some flowers", the small human girl says looking up to him, a small look of hope in her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with his emotionless face giving a small nod.

"Yes, Jaken you go with her", Sesshomaru says looking at his small toad apprentice.

"Yes m'lord", Jaken says nodding at him, before giving Rin a look. "Rin do not run off without me."

He starts to run after Rin's retreating figure.

Sesshomaru looked at the two go before he sat and leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes relaxing. He started to fall into a light sleep, light enough to be on guard, but the screeches of Rin soon snapped him out of that. Sesshomaru quickly stood as he saw Rin run over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru look", Rin shouts lightly grabbing his hand. "Rin saw something very scary!"

Rin started to drag Sesshomaru towards the field of flowers. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smell the blood of a kitsune demon. He didn't understand how he could have not smelt it sooner. As Rin dragged him closer to the body, he saw Jaken poking at it.

"See Sesshomaru-sama look, look", Rin says letting go of his hand and pointing.

"M'lord this, thing is bleeding", Jaken says looking at the now dark red stained kimono.

Sesshomaru took no notice to neither Rin's nor Jaken's words.

"Rin go back to camp", Sesshomaru said in his same emotionless monotone voice. "Jaken flip it over"

"Yes m'lord", Rin says before running back to the forest.

"Oh, oh okay m'lord", Jaken says, as he slowly flips the body using his staff. He quickly begins to drag the stick on the ground trying to get the blood off. Sesshomaru looks down at the blood covered kitsune woman.

Something about this girl interested Sesshomaru very much. He didn't know what it was but something did.

"Jaken go fetch Rin and Ah-Un (sp?)", Sesshomaru says simply still standing next to the body.

"Yes m'lord", Jaken says running off in the direction of the forest. He comes back five minutes later, Ah-Un's reign in hand. Rin walked beside Ah-Un. She looked at the body.

"Sesshomaru-sama the lady is hurt very bad", Rin says. "Are we going to help her?"

"Yes Rin", Sesshomaru said picking up the bloody kitsune and putting her on Ah-Un's back.

Rin slowly climbed on Ah-Un's back trying not to touch the woman's body. Sesshomaru pulled down the giant furry mass that he had on his shoulder, stepping on, beckoning for Jaken to join him. Jaken slowly stood on the fur as Sesshomaru and Ah-Un took to the night sky.

Please review! I know it's short but still if you liked it just say that!Well my next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Introductions

Again I will say I do not own Inuyasha! But one day I will, one day…..He he and when that day comes I will marry Sesshomaru…. Eh, enough with my ramblings, on with the stories.

The next morning

The woman's sense of being watched made her snap up. Bad move. She placed a hand over her aching midsection, letting a hiss of pain run between her sharp teeth. She slowly removed the hand, leaning back into soft pillows. Another one of her instincts made her snap up again and she winced in pain once again.

'_I was not sleeping on pillows; I had lost consciousness out in that field of flowers…please don't say I was taken advantage of while I was knocked out', she_ thinks fearfully to herself.

She slowly let a stream of curses leave her mouth before she heard a gasp. She looked around the room for the origin of the sound. Her eyes lay on a small human girl that sat on the bed next to her.Assortedflowers lay scattered on the bed.

"M'lord says never to use those words", the young girl says looking at her with wide eyes. She seemed no more than 7 or 8.

"I am very sorry", she said lightly, a look of questioning on her face.

"It is okay", the girl said before breaking out into a huge smile. "Rin picked these for the pretty lady!"

She picked up the flowers holding them out for the woman to obviously take.

The kitsune slowly took the flowers smiling.

"Well, Shizuka thanks you for the flowers", Shizuka says, mimicking Rin's way of talking. She gave her a light pat on the head and Rin beamed at her.

As she did this, Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Hello m'lord", Rin says smiling at him from the bed. "Shizuka-sama has awoken!"

She gives him the news as if it were the best news ever. Shizuka couldn't help but smile at the small girl, giving her another gingerly pat on the head.

The girl however, had no effect on Sesshomaru as he says, "Rin, go and play with Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama", Rin says happily jumping off the bed. She headed towards the door, giving the woman a wave before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru looked on as Rin left.

'_Hmm Rin seems to have taken a liking to this woman_, Sesshomaru thought silently as he walked over to the side of the bed.

Shizuka looked up at the man, tensing a bit; slightly fearful he might hurt her.

Sesshomaru sensed her fear, not caring as he questioned, "What is your name, woman?"

"Who are you to be asking my name?" Shizuka said simply, as her eyes traveled over him.

She noted his long silver hair and the beautiful white and red hakama kimono, adorned with armor. Her eyes traced over the empty right sleeve, before quickly leaving it. His ivory skin had two red stripes across each cheek and a violet crescent moon decorated his forehead. But the thing that caught her eyes were his amber eyes. They were so beautiful, but so uncaring at the same time. She slowly snapped out of her trance, when he began talking again.

A frown appeared on Sesshomaru's delicate features before disappearing quickly. "If you need anything, a servant is sent in every half hour", he said in the same uncaring voice.

She looked as he went, not able to hold back the comment that left her lips.

"Would you mind telling me where I am and who you are", she asked looking to him a slight look of determination to know.

He looked at her for what felt like hours before he answered.

"You are in the Western Lands castle, my castle", Sesshomaru says simply. "And my name is Sesshomaru, but you may call me _Lord_ Sesshomaru, wench."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Shizuka let an annoyed huff leave her mouth as she slowly began to take in details around the room. She looked down at the blanket that had been around her body the whole time. The blanket was a snow white; with little lines of red and patterns of pink and yellow roses. Shizuka eyes traveled to the pillow seeing it embroidered in the same design. The futon was obviously made out of the feathers of a goose. She looked at the shiny hardwood floor, smooth-looking as a freshly polished sword. In the corner lay a beautiful bureau of oak, with huge designs of flowers at the edge. A dressing screen sat beside a full body mirror. She looked towards a huge window that was dressed with a beautiful red and white silk curtain. The walls were simple, made of wood. Shizuka eyes slowly traveled down upon her body. She was dressed in a beautiful silk lilac and white sleeping robe. She slightly opened the robe seeing her body wrapped in bandages from her upper chest down to the bottom of her stomach. She saw little spots of blood along the bandages but ignored them, covering back up. Not five seconds after she had done that, a young girl servant walked in carrying bandages, a steaming tray of water and a tray of food. She balances the trays almost effortlessly, gently setting them on the bed.

"I see you have awoken", the girl said giving her a small smile. "Sesshomaru-sama has sent me to be your personal servant for now."

Shizuka looked at her the girl.

She had violet eyes, short red hair, a bushy black tail and a cream complexion. She had the scent of a cat demon and wore a red kimono.

"Yes I have", Shizuka says smiling at the girl.

"Well I am here to reapply your bandages and wash the wounds", the girl says not faltering. "There is also an indoor hot spring in case you need to bathe when I'm not at your assistants. It is just down the hall to your left."

Shizuka felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks but she gently gave a nod of her head. Shizuka slowly untied the thin red silk that held the robe together. She opened the robe, letting the top that was still connected to the bottom, fall to the bed.

"Tsk tsk, your wounds still have not closed all the way", the girl said as she untied the knot that was on the back of her robe. The girl slowly began to unwind the bandages. Shizuka helped when it came time to go to the front. When the two had unwrapped the bandages, the girl took a wash cloth out of the steaming water. She gently began to wash her back.

Sesshomaru's POV

'Hm, what is it about that woman that intrigues me', Sesshomaru thinks to himself as he walked down one of the many corridors of his home. A mental image of her flashed in his mind. Long raven hair with slight flashes of red here and there, two pointed ears exactly like his own, a long bushy red tail, a dark chestnut color complexion, and eyes of orange with light flickers of crimson. He could even remember her scent. The scent of cinnamon and pine.

'_She is so very beautif_…'

Sesshomaru stopped walking. The thought that passed through his head had startled him. The look on his face however reflected none of that.

He shook it off before going off to the dining room. Rin sat on her small pillow finishing off the tea from her cup. She put the cup down and looked happily to Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama", Rin said happily. "Is Shizuka-sama up yet?"

Sesshomaru looked down upon the girl giving her a small, "Hai."

Rin jumped up happily, running down the hall to the guest room.

Normal POV

Shizuka now explored the room, her bare feet enjoying the smooth surface of the wood. She had been given a simple, but elegant red kimono. Her eyes snapped over to the door as she saw it opening. Rin stepped through the door, giving the kitsune a huge smile.

"Hi, Shizuka-sama, Rin would like you to come pick flowers with her", the girl said smiling.

"Um, okay", Shizuka said slightly timid, as she began to walk towards the door.

Rin smiled happily grabbing the woman's hand, dragging her through the halls of the house. Shizuka let herself be dragged till she was outdoors. She quickly noticed neither her nor Rin had sandals on.

"Um, Rin-chan don't we need our sandals?" Shizuka asked as Rin continued to run through the grass. Shizuka looked back towards the castle seeing it getting farther away and the forests coming closer.

"Rin doesn't think so", she said as she suddenly looked ahead stopping abruptly.

"We're here", she said smiling.

Shizuka took the chance to look around, seeing flowers of many different colors and shapes.

"This, this is beautiful", Shizuka said in marvel as she saw Rin starting to pick a few flowers.

Shizuka smiled as she gently sat in the grass picking at some of the flowers before her. She knew if she bent down, she'd be on the ground in pain.

"Rin, what is Sesshomaru-sama like", Shizuka asked in a light voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama is the best person in the whole wide world", Rin said happily as she began to make a crown out of assorted colored flowers. "He is very strong and is the nicest man ever!"

Katz gave a small laugh. This girl simply adored him. Shizuka and Rin talked a bit more not realizing the danger that stood only yards behind them.

The story cries out, revieeeeeeew meeeeeeeeeeee....revieeeeeeeeeew meeeeeeeee....So listen to it and review


	3. A Dangerous Moment and an Embarrassing E...

Chap. 3

I must repeat myself yet again. I do not own Inuyasha! So no suing me!

A Dangerous Moment and an Embarrassing Encounter

'_Oh don't those two look delicious_', the creature thought to itself.  
Shizuka suddenly stopped talking, as she felt she was being watched. She stood up holding onto the small crown of flowers Rin had put on her head. All of a sudden an ugly demon jumped from the woods going straight for Rin. Rin let out a horrified scream, frozen in fear. Before the demon could reach Rin, Shizuka had tackled her, pushing her out of the way. The demon landed and turned quickly to face Shizuka.

"Rin stay behind me", Shizuka said in a growl as her nails grew to 5 inch sharp points.

She charged at the demon and she swiped at its throat. The demon snickered at her as it dodged her, going for Rin again. Rin let out another shrill scream. Shizuka jumped in front of her, slashing at the demon's throat again. This time she hit her target. It fell to the ground, blood pouring from its wound. The demon sneered at her as he punched her in the stomach; his wound seemed to have disappeared. Shizuka let out a pained cry as she quickly grabbed Rin by the waist. Shizuka's other hand lay over her stomach as she tried to stop the blood that poured from her wound. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her before feeling someone grab her legs. She was only 10 yards away from the house.

"Rin run", Shizuka said as she pushed the girl away.

Rin looked up at the kitsune, her eyes wide. The demon grabbed onto the back of her kimono pulling her back towards him.

"But Shizuka-sama", Rin said, a fearful look on her face.

"I said go", Shizuka yelled as she felt herself being thrown to the ground. Rin gave a nod as she ran to the house.

Shizuka felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Her eyesight was starting to blur again. She slowly tried to push herself up as she saw a silver, red, and white blur slash through the demon that was about to munch on her. She felt her body being lifted from the ground. Her eyes opened slightly and she saw a blurred outline of red, ivory, and silver. Then, she fainted.

Five hours later

Shizuka eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around at the room from before. She slowly sat up, an aching coming to her midsection. She gave a low moan she put her hand to her stomach. She slowly closes her eyes trying to organize her thought. She sat like that for a good five minutes before her eyes snapped back open.

'_Sesshomaru had saved me_', Shizuka thought her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

'_Why would he save me…? Rin was safe…_'

Shizuka sighed as she saw her personal servant walk in with a tray of food balanced on her hand. She walked to the futon side, placing the tray down.

"Here is your dinner", the girl says smiling at her. "There is a special healing potion in there to make you feel better."

She smiled at her again before bowing and walking out of the room.

Shizuka slowly picked up the bowl of soup, taking a sniff at it.

'_It smells good but will it taste good_?' she thinks to herself.

Shizuka slowly brings a spoon to her mouth sipping at the soup. It tasted wonderful, just like beef, with a hint of something minty. Shizuka knew it had to be the healing potion. As she finished the delicious soup, Rin came in. Rin's eyes seemed duller than they were before the incident. The normal grin on Rin's face was replaced by a frown. Rin slowly walked over to Shizuka's bedside.

"Shizuka-sama are you okay", Rin asks looking up at the woman.

Shizuka looked up at the girl, a look of sympathy in her eyes. Rin had a look a guilt shining in her brown eyes.

Shizuka gave Rin a small pat on the head before saying, "Yes, I am feeling better, the soup helped, but seeing you smile would make feel much better."

Rin slowly smiled shakily at Shizuka,

"Wow I think your smile is magic", Shizuka says patting Rin gently on the head. "I feel so much better!"

Rin beamed at her before hearing Jaken call for her.

"Oh, Rin has to go", she says as she runs towards the door. "I am going to play with Jaken!"

Rin opens the door running out of the room.

'_I think I might take a bath_', Shizuka thinks to herself, standing.

There was a painful throbbing in her midsection as she stood, yet she ignored it, her bare feet hading towards the bureau. Shizuka gently pulled the oak doors open. She gasped as she saw beautiful silk kimonos, many different types of sandals, soft towels, and beautifully colored washcloths.

"He… he really out did his self", Shizuka says touching a white sleeping kimono with beautiful red flowers on it.

She pulls it out holding it up to her body. It seemed to be the perfect size for her. Shizuka smiled as she pulled out a towel, washcloth, and sandals. She smiled happily as she opened the door, walking down the hall to the first room on the left. She quietly opens the door walking inside. The hot spring was small in size but looked very inviting. Rocks sat around the edge of the spring with bamboo sticking out in random places. The inside of the hot spring seemed to be made from rock. Shizuka slowly takes off the now orange kimono, setting it gently on the ground. She looked down at the tightly wrapped bandages, seeing blotches of blood on it. She unwrapped the bandages from her midsection, seeing the healing wound. She sighs stepping into the hot spring, her washcloth in hand. Little tinges of pain filled her body, as the hot water touched the large wound. Shizuka winces, the pain slowly beginning to subside. Shizuka took in a deep breath as she let her body slowly fall to the bottom of the spring…

Sesshomaru walked down the hall, going towards his indoor hot spring. He had all he needed; a towel and his red and white sleeping kimono. He sighed, thinking of what had happened only hours before, trying to convince himself he saved her for Rin's sake.

'_That is the only reason; the scene would have been too gory for Rin's eyes_', Sesshomaru says arguing with himself. '_But why did I feel the urge to save her, she's just a little wench…_'

Sesshomaru shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts as he walked into the room where the hot spring was located. He slowly undressed before going to step into the spring. That's when he met a huge surprise. Shizuka had come up for a breath, and hit his foot, knocking him in. A shriek left Shizuka's mouth as Sesshomaru surfaced, his hair plastered to his face. Her face was turning red in embarrassment and anger.

She wrapped an arm around her body, shouting, "You… pervert!"

Sesshomaru acted as if it were nothing looking away from the woman.

"Who gave you permission to enter _my _hot spring wench", Sesshomaru says in his monotone voice.

"The personal servant you sent me said there was one so I wanted to bathe", Shizuka says heatedly, looking at him. Shizuka turned a beet red as her eyes looked at his beautiful upper body. She turned her head as she finally had grabbed a hold of her towel.

"Hn, just get out of my hot spring", he said simply looking at her. He quickly averted his gaze, when he saw slight parts of her upper body.

"I was", Shizuka says glaring at him again. "I couldn't stand to be near you for another minute!"

She slowly pulled the towel to her upper body as she quickly jumped out wrapping the towel around her body tighter. Her tail was drenched and limp hidden under the towel. She quickly grabbed the sleeping kimono before throwing a glare towards Sesshomaru, opening the door and leaving the room.

Sesshomaru leaned back into the hot spring, crossing his arm and the human arm he had acquired. He sighed, thinking of 'that woman' again.

'_She is the only person that has ever questioned my words or even back talk me_', Sesshomaru thinks lightly. '_Anyone who ever did was killed, and this will not go unpunished…_'

What will the punishment be?Hm, who knows. Oh yeah, I do! If you want to see the punishment you must review!


	4. Showing Authority

I will say this no more. I do not own Inuyasha!

The next day, noon

Thanks to the potions put in the food Shizuka ate and her demon body, her wound was quickly disappearing. She tried to put the events of yesterday out of her head as she was yet again dragged outside by Rin. Luckily Shizuka smelt no demons this time. Shizuka sat on the ground again watching Rin, a red flower in her hair. Rin again was picking flowers before Shizuka smelt a certain dog demon coming up to the two. Jaken was in tow.

Shizuka turned her head giving him a cold side glance before looking to Rin again. Jaken looked silently at the girls. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru smiling happily.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama", Rin says running over to him holding up a bouquet of flowers. "Rin has picked these for you!"

Sesshomaru took the flowers holding them lightly, before passing them to Jaken

"Shizuka, come", Sesshomaru says simply as he looked down at her, before he started walking toward the forest. "Jaken you watch Rin."

Shizuka looked to Rin knowing she should not disobey Sesshomaru in front of the young girl.

Shizuka silently stood catching up to Sesshomaru, throwing a glance back at Rin and Jaken before turning her gaze forward. When the inu and kitsune were out of hearing range, in the dense forest, they began to talk.

"You are the only person who has talked back to me and not gotten killed", Sesshomaru says, not even looking down at her. "This will not go unpunished. I think that the most appropriate decision would be for you to stay here."

"Wha-what", Shizuka says, abruptly stopping and looking up at him. "You cannot order me to stay here; I will leave when ever I choose to!"

"You owe me your life twice", Sesshomaru said simply as he stared at the woman. "So you will stay."

Shizuka said nothing as she turned and walked away from the inu lord. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he quickly drew his Toujikin putting it to the woman's throat. Shizuka gulped before making her nails grow three inches in size. Her claws tense as she went to slash at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed both her wrists pinning them to a tree above her head, with only one hand. He sheaths the Toujikin, staring at her with a look of superiority in his eyes. A flash of fear passed her face, before she gave a small growl.

"Let me go", Shizuka growled at him before sweeping her leg at his feet.

Sesshomaru merely jumped, but his grip loosened lightly. Shizuka got out of his grip, and took of into the forest. Sesshomaru started to pursue her, running and jumping over thing smoothly. Shizuka's tail started to slow her down as it got stuck to branches and trees. She continued running as it wrapped itself around her waist. She continued to run till she felt a hand wrap itself around her waist. She looked over seeing Sesshomaru, and let out a loud growl, trying to whack him with her arm. Sesshomaru merely threw her to a tree, holding her by her throat. Shizuka froze knowing she was caught.

"What do you want with me", Shizuka says, glaring at him. "Rin can be taken care of by any of those maids you have, why me?!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, face not faltering as he simply said, "Because your defiance interests me. And Rin seems to have taken a liking to you."

With that he took her chin in his hand and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Shizuka's legs went weak when he let go of her, and she fell to the ground staring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to walk off, leaving Shizuka on the ground, surrounded by her thoughts.

'_Did he just…no…he just…there is no way he just…he kissed me_', Shizuka thinks to herself. She used the tree as support as she began to slowly and dazedly walk back to Sesshomaru's castle. When she made it out of the forest Rin looked up at her smiling happily.

"Hi Shizuka-sama", Rin says as she slowly held a bunch f flowers up for her. "Rin picked these for you!"

"Th…thank you sweetie",Shizuka says looking down at Rin and taking the flowers. She gave a small sniff smiling, and patting Rin on the head.

At Dinner

Today Shizuka was to join Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru for dinner. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, Shizuka at the edge right of him, Rin next to Shizuka, and Jaken on the left edge of Sesshomaru. Shizuka had taken a glance at Sesshomaru, and a blush had come to her face. She quickly downcast her eyes as she picked at the fish she had with her chopsticks. She finished the fish now picking at the small amount of rice she had left. She finished it of as she began to look around the small dining room. Rin smiled a bit at Shizuka as Jaken looked at her as if he didn't care. She looked to Sesshomaru, her curious eyes locking on his emotionless ones. She narrowed her eyes at him before looking away from him.

"May I be excused", Shizuka asks with a sigh.

"No I want to talk to you after dinner", Sesshomaru says simply as he stopped eating.

"All done m'lord", Rin says smiling. "May I be excused?"

"Yes Rin", Sesshomaru says before looking to Jaken. "Go with Rin."

"Yes m'lord", Jaken says, leaving a half eaten fish and full bowl of rice.

"Why do you want to talk to me", Shizuka questions bitterly looking at him.

"Watch your tone, wench", Sesshomaru says in an emotionless voice. "And when you address me it will be as Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama. Do you understand?"

"Yes all mighty Sesshomaru-sama", Shizuka says in a sarcastic tone. "What is it you want to tell me Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave her a glare, which shut her up.

"Tomorrow we are leaving the castle", Sesshomaru explain. "You will come and help Jaken take care of Rin."

"And what if I don't want to go", Shizuka says looking away from him.

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru had rushed over to Shizuka, pinning her by the shoulders to the table. His face was mere centimeters from hers. Shizuka's eyes stared up at him, holding a sliver of fear in them.

"You have no choice", he says before smirking and staring into her orange optics. "You look better scared."

He let her go as he stood and walked out of the room. Shizuka sighed sitting up, shaking off the thought in her head.

'_I was hoping he would kiss me again_', Shizuka thought disappointed before she felt disgusted. Shizuka sighed before she began to walk back to her room.

Please review this one's story. This one begs you to. Pleeeeeeasssssssssssssse, pleeeassssssssssse!


	5. Healing Battle Wounds

The next morning

"Sesshomaru…" Shizuka whispers quietly as she felt herself being thrown from her slumber.

"No this one is Rin", the small girl says still shaking the kitsune.

Shizuka eyes slowly opened as she stared at the small human girl.

"Morning little one", Shizuka says sitting up, and yawning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Sesshomaru-sama says it is time to go", Rin stated, smiling at the woman, before backing away.

Shizuka felt a grimace come to her face before she put on a fake smile.

"Oh that's good", Shizuka says sliding from under the covers of the futon. "Could you leave the room for a second so I can change?"

"Okay Shizuka-sama", Rin says standing and walking out of the room sliding the door behind her.

Shizuka stood a frown upon her face. She didn't like waking early, especially for some stupid trip with _that_ man. Shizuka slowly opens the bureau, choosing a sturdy looking red summer kimono with yellow-orange flames on the bottom.

This is when her personal servant walked in. She bowed for Shizuka asking, "Do you need anything before you leave?"

"Um could you fill a pouch with some things", Shizuka asks looking at the woman.

"What do you need", the woman asks looking at her.

"Could I have a few summer kimonos, a few normal kimonos, washing liquids, two pairs of sandals, and also a blanket or two", Shizuka asks thinking of needed items for their trip.

"I will have them back in ten minutes", the personal servant asks.

"Oh, um I forgot to ask you what your name is", Shizuka asks with a slight embarrassed tone. "How rude of me."

"Oh my name is Mizao", the girl says giving a small bow. "Thank you for asking me Shizuka-sama. I will be right back with your bag."

And with that she left the room. Shizuka sighed before going behind a dressing screen to change into the kimono. The kimono came slightly below the knee, and when she lifted her arms came up to mid-thigh. Shizuka's tail was pushed down, swishing uncomfortably. Shizuka began making a small hole in the back of the kimono for her tail. Shizuka tail slowly pressed itself into the hole, Shizuka pulling it the rest of the way out. Her tail wagged happily as she steps from behind the screen. Shizuka goes back to the bureau, pulling a pair of sandals out, slipping them onto her bare feet, securing them by tapping her feet on the wooden floors. She walked to her futon straightening it, as Mizao came in.

"I have your bag Shizuka-sama", Mizao says, holding out the bag and bowing.

"Thank Mizao-chan", Shizuka says smiling at her and taking the bag.

"It was no problem", Mizao says as she begins to leave the room.

Shizuka examines the bag Mizao had handed her. It was a light tan and had a strip that could go over her shoulder. She opens the pouch looking at the ten different kimonos varying in colors and designs, some bandages and healing ointment, two pairs of sandals and a thin and thick blanket. Shizuka smiled happily as she slings the bag over her shoulder. She leaves the room, turning to go to the dining room. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken sat in the room eating at their breakfast as Shizuka entered.

"Good morning", Shizuka says as she bowed, before going to sit in her spot. A bowl of rice and some chopsticks sat at her spot. Shizuka slowly began to eat, as Sesshomaru stood.

"It is time to go", Sesshomaru says as he turned to the room.

Shizuka continued eating, ignoring his comment. Rin and Jaken quickly stood standing behind Sesshomaru waiting. Shizuka continued to eat now through half the bowl.

"Wench, I said it is time to go", Sesshomaru says again, in a colder voice.

Shizuka ignored him, not flinching as she was slowly finishing off the rice. She ate the last bit of it, as Sesshomaru came over and tightly grabbed her arm.

"When I give an order you will follow it", Sesshomaru says yanking her up.

"You gave no order, you just said a statement", Shizuka says simply looking up at him, defiance shining in her eyes.

Rin and Jaken stood, staring in awe at the woman that dares talk back to the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru growled lightly at the woman before letting her go. Shizuka smirked at him lightly before asking, "Since we are going out in demon infested lands, don't I need a weapon?"

Sesshomaru merely looked at her before calling one of the servants passing by.

"Get this woman a weapon", Sesshomaru says before turning away.

The servant bow, before he quickly rushes off. He came back not five minutes later with a tall scythe.

"Here is your weapon m'lady", he says bowing and handing her the weapon.

"Thank you", she says kindly as she brings the scythe to her side.

Sesshomaru eyed her before he started toward the exit, Rin and Jaken in tow.

"Jaken, go fetch Ah-Un", Sesshomaru says, not turning as he continued towards the exit.

Rin stayed close behind the inu youkai, as Jaken rushed off to grab the odd looking creature. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shizuka were soon outside waiting for Jaken and Ah-Un. Jaken came back with Ah-Un's reign in hand. The group started off into the thick forest, quickly blending in with the forest. Shizuka looks at Ah-Un cautiously. She gently lifted a hand going to pat them on their heads. When her hand was an inch from their heads they growled at her. She quickly drew her hand back as Jaken snickered and Rin patted the creature on its scaly head. Sesshomaru paid no mind as he kept walking.

"Rin, how do I get that thing to like me", Shizuka says looking towards the small girl, continuing to walk.

"All Rin did was feed Ah-Un some flowers and grass", the child says, before bending down to pick up two small white flowers. She handed Shizuka the flowers. "Feed it to him, Rin knows he likes this type of flower!"

Shizuka nodded her head as she stuck the two flowers in front of Ah-Un's mouths. The two heads sniffed at them before grabbing the whole flower from her hands. Shizuka gently patted them on the head before looking to Rin, smiling at her.

"Thank you Rin-chan", Shizuka says smiling at the girl.

Rin beamed up at her as the group continued to walk. Two hours passed and Rin was sitting on Ah-Un's back,

"Jaken stay here and watch Rin", Sesshomaru says. "Wench you will assist Jaken in watching Rin."

And with that he took off, leaving the four followers alone. Shizuka's sighs crossing her arms, as Rin smiled looking to Jaken and Shizuka.

"Will you play tag with Rin", the small girl asks looking at the two.

"Sure", Shizuka says, with a small smile, a plan forming in her mind. "Jaken you're it, okay? Count to fifty."

Jaken sighed, turning and covering his huge eyes, as the two girls ran off into the forest. Rin hid behind a huge tree, giggling, silently to herself.

"I'll be in the tree over there", Shizuka mutters pointing to a tree a few yards away. "I'll miss you."

Rin cocked her head slightly confused, before she turned hearing Jaken. She jumps into the tree smirking, looking at the ground. Jaken was searching for the two, as Shizuka quickly glided from tree to tree. She came back to the small meeting ground, grabbing the weapon and the pouch. She fed Ah-Un two small flowers before taking off. She began to run in the complete opposite direction of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. She continued running till she heard the sounds of a battle. Her nose smelt the scent of two dogs. One belonged to Sesshomaru, and the other to a half breed. Her curiosity got the best of her as she jumped towards the fight, again gliding over the small girl and toad demon. The two were searching for her, calling her name. Shizuka shrugged off the slight feeling of guilt, as she jumped farther, tree to tree. She comes upon a clearing seeing a small fox demon, a monk, a demon slayer, a small neko, and a girl dressed in skimpy clothing. And in the middle, Sesshomaru, and a mysterious dog hanyou fought. "Interesting", Shizuka says jumping from the tree branch, landing on the ground. The small group turned hearing the rustle of the leaves. She still held the scythe in her hand, as she slipped the pouch off her shoulders.

"Why is Sesshomaru fighting that half breed", Shizuka questions boldly, as the group stares.

"What is it to you", Sango asks, eyes the weapon, slowly inching her hand to the Hirtakosu on her back.

"I was merely asking a question, no need to become hostile", Shizuka says with a small smirk, her hands tightening around her own weapon.

Miroku turned looking at Sango.

"There is no need to be so hasty Sango", Miroku says, before walking over to the kitsune, grabbing her free hand. "I would like to know if you would do me the honors of bearing my children."

Shizuka blinked lightly, before she saw the monk dragged off by the demon slayer.

"How do you know Sesshomaru", asks the skimpy dressed girl. "And what do you want with Inuyasha?"

"I take care of the small child Sesshomaru has", Shizuka says simply. "And I was wondering who he was fighting. Who is this half breed anyway?"

"Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's brother", the girl said again with slight attitude annoyance.

"Interesting", Shizuka mutters ignoring the tone, turning her eyes back to the battle.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting more intensely now. Inuyasha seemed haggard and severely injured, while Sesshomaru showed no sign of fatigue, yet had cuts along his body. Inuyasha's sword hit the ground, sending five giant glowing blades at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held up the Toujikin muttering a small word, filling the area with a blue light. The on seers covered their eyes against the blinding blue and yellow light. As she lights slowly faded, the group dropped their arms, seeing a huge crater. Inuyasha lay on the ground knocked out and a very bloody and fatigued Sesshomaru sat on the ground. Inuyasha's friends ran over to their fallen comrade, as Shizuka walked slowly over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared over at her.

"Why are you here wench", he muttered quietly, looking up at her.

"The name is Shizuka, and you never told me to stay", she said before holding out her hand. "You told a wench to stay, and I didn't see any there so I left."

Sesshomaru looked at the hand, ignoring it. He slowly rose to his right knee, starting to stand on his left foot, before he fell back.

"Just take my hand and quit being stubborn", Shizuka mutters, as still held out her hand.

Sesshomaru stared at the hand before, slowly lifting his right arm and taking her hand. She pulled him up, with the assistance of her other hand as slipped her arm around his waist. The two didn't take the time to look back at the half breed and his ningen comrades, as they traveled deep into the forest. When they were a good amount away from the battle scene, Shizuka set Sesshomaru down, leaning him against the tree.

"I can't believe you were hurt this badly by a half breed", she snickered, rummaging through her bag. "And you're brother none the less."

She finally stopped searching, pulling out a thin blanket. She used her nails to cut at the thin fabric, as she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared up at her with cold, skeptical eyes. She smirked at him throwing the long strips of cloth over her shoulder. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, before he growled at her. She was starting to take his chipped armor off.

"Don't worry I'm only going to wrap your wounds", she said before laughing. "I won't take advantage of you."

Sesshomaru growled again as he, closed his eyes, wincing a bit more. He opened his eyes as he watched Shizuka lift the rest of his armor off. She slowly and gently began to take the amazingly clean kimono top off. She tsk-ed as she looked at all the burn and abrasions on his chest. Sesshomaru's cold eyes widened slightly when he saw her drag a sharp nail across her skin. He regained his composure as blood bubbled from the cut, dripping onto the cloth strips.

"Kitsune blood is a natural healer", she muttered as she held out her wrist. Blood slowly dripped from the cut to Sesshomaru's clean pants as she continued to look at him.

"It's obvious that you have broken ribs so just drink it", she said as she put her wrist closer to his mouth. "This should also heal other internal wounds …"

Sesshomaru eyed her skeptically, before he leaned his head forward slightly taking a small lick. Her blood tasted different from most he had tasted before. It held a cinnamon taste mixed with the rich taste of copper. He slowly started to suck, before stopping and looking up at Shizuka. She had begun to purr and her eyes were closed. When he had stopped her purring ceased, and her eyes opened. She flushed a deep red as Sesshomaru looked at her, releasing her wrist. Sesshomaru felt deep warmth running through his body, his broken bones healing, and his muscles relaxing.

"Sorry", she said in a small voice, as she began to dab at his wounds with the blood soaked cloth strips.

In front of their eyes the wounds were healing.

"If your blood can heal then why did you not heal yourself", Sesshomaru asked as he watched her.

"It works on others not ourselves", Shizuka says as she finishes, dropping the strips on the ground. "There all done."

Shizuka picked up the kimono top, holding it out to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the top, slipping it onto his body, as Shizuka extending her hand for him. Sesshomaru gently grabbed it pulling himself up and dusting himself off. He let his armor lay on the ground, too broken to be fixed. Shizuka began to walk off, pouch on her shoulders. She was quickly stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She need not turn around to know it was Sesshomaru.

"Wh-", she began as she turned, before her lips were caught in a chaste kiss.

Shizuka's orange eyes widened, staring into Sesshomaru's golden ones. The kiss seemed to last forever, yet sadly all good things must come to end. The two slowly broke apart, Shizuka opening her eyes. She gently put a finger to her lips, slightly confused.

"Why did you just kiss me", she asked in a light voice, her face a slight red.

Sesshomaru said nothing, for in fact he knew not himself. Shizuka stared at him before sighing.

"If you do not want to explain then you do not have to", Shizuka said as she picked up her fallen scythe.

Thank you all that have reviewed. I feel so loved sniff sniff. I'll try to update often as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Sesshomaru's Thoughts

Sesshomaru picked up the Toujikin that had been laid against the tree and began to walk beside her. For some reason, he felt possessive for her. He felt that she was his and no one else's. He tried to shake the feeling off, failing at his attempts. Though he seemed to be confused inside, his face showed nothing of it. Soon the two arrived at the small camp, Rin sitting on Ah-Un's back. She was kicking her legs before she turned her head seeing the two youkais.

She jumped from the creature's back; hands behind her back, and smile on her face.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru and Shizuka-sama", she says giving a small bow.

Sesshomaru said nothing to the girl, while Shizuka walked up and patted the child on her head. Shizuka looked around a bit, not seeing the toad demon servant.

"Is Jaken still searching for me", she asked, looking down at Rin.

"Yes", Rin says with a small nod of her head. "He kept saying 'Sesshomaru will kill me if that wench got away'"

Shizuka eye twitched lightly.

"So he wants to call me a wench huh", she muttered as she clutched her fist. "I think a little blood will be shed tonight."

As if on cue, Jaken walked through the bushes. He looked tired and had a few leaves and sticks stuck about his brown kimono.

"I'm sorry m'lord I couldn't find the wen-", he muttered, before seeing Shizuka. "Where were you wench?"

Jaken now seemed replenished as he walked up to the kitsune youkai, poking her with the staff.

"How dare you run off like that", he said as he jabbed her harder.

Shizuka was starting to get annoyed as she let her hand go limp; her nails growing. Yet before she could slash the toad demon in half, Sesshomaru stopped him. His own hand began to glow green as he put it in front of the staff.

"Stop", Sesshomaru said in a tone colder than usual.

"B-but m'lord", Jaken stammered, looking up at the lord. His little slits of black eyes met glaring ones of amber. "Y-yes m'lord."

Jaken backed off as Sesshomaru let his hand drop to his side. Jaken looked traumatized, not understanding how Sesshomaru could defend the wench that had been plaguing him for the past week. Shizuka also seemed confused as she looked up at the Lord of the Western Lands. He didn't look at her as he reached into a pouch that lay across Ah-Un's back. Out he pulled a small towel and another kimono that matched Rin's exactly.

"There is a hot spring down that hill", Sesshomaru said pointing to the south, and looking at Shizuka. "You and Rin will bathe there."

Shizuka gave a small nod of her head as she laid her scythe on the ground, holding out her hand for Rin. Rin grabbed the clothes saying thank you to the lord before she grabbed Shizuka's hand. Shizuka smiled warmly at the girl, as Rin smiled back at her. They slowly started towards the hot spring, not in any hurry. As the girls arrived at the hot spring, they began trading their kimonos for birthday suits.

Back at Camp

Sesshomaru leaned against a tall cedar tree, pondering the recent happenings. That kitsune wench had now become the care-taker of Rin, she had healed him surprisingly, and he had kissed her yet again. Sesshomaru thought of all these things, yet his mind lingered on the kiss. '_Why_', Sesshomaru questioned himself. '_Why would I kiss her…?' _ His mind began to form answer to that seemingly simple question. '_Because she is actually attractive, because she is unwilling to listen to me, because I might…be falling in love with her…_'

The last thought seemed to surprise the usually nonchalant and cold Lord of the Western Lands. Though he tried to keep his face uncaring, it held a slight look of surprise. Sesshomaru sighed as he said in his cold voice, "I'm going for a walk."

"Yes m'lord", Jaken said as he watched the inu youkai leave camp.

Sesshomaru walked into the now darkening forest, trying to clear his mind, to erase those thoughts. Though that seemed futile, the same thought echoing in his head. "Why would I fall in love with her?" he questioned himself aloud.

In deep thought, Sesshomaru did not here the sound of Naraku's Saimyosho (sp?).

Back at the Hot Spring

Rin and Shizuka were stepping out, warm and clean from the hot spring. Rin was talking a mile per minute, holding onto Shizuka's hand tightly. Shizuka smiled down at the girl, trying to comprehend what she was saying. As the two neared camp, Shizuka heard the buzzing of insect wings. She tenses and turns, facing what seem like giant bees. The insects swooped down on the two girls. Shizuka steps in front of Rin and begins to slash the creatures down. Though soon the creatures over took the two girls, stinging them with poisonous venom. Shizuka's vision immediately began to blur as she forced her weakening arms to wrap tightly around Rin. The small girl had already gone limp, Shizuka and her falling to the ground as she went weak. Shizuka willed her eyes to open best as she could, catching a glimpse of a woman on a feather.

Yes I'm sorry it is short. I will make the next chapter longer. I promise! Oh and please review!!!


	7. Retrieving the Girls

Shizuka's eyes snapped open, the touch of a cold hand on her cheek. Her claw hand reached up to grab the chilling hand, though it only grabbed air. Shizuka sat up abruptly, looking at her dark surroundings. In front of her sat a man, no not a man, a demon. His hair looked waved, a dark black in color. His eyes were narrowed, cold and red; a light blue eye shadow above them. Though what seemed to startle Shizuka the most about the demon was the sense of evil and hate radiating off him.

"Well I've seen you've come to", the man, authority in his tone.

Shizuka slowly began to back away, using her feet to push her back.

"Who are you and why am I here", Shizuka questioned with a growl, eyes narrowed. "And where is Rin?"

"Hm, I do not need to answer questions from a lowly nanny like you", he said coldly, standing and walking closer to the kitsune.

"Don't you come any closer to me", she growled in a low voice, her nails elongating. "Now tell me who the hell you are and where the hell Rin is!"

She jumped up, the navy colored blanket slipping off of her body.

She wasn't surprised to find her kimono slightly torn in the back. She remembered covering Rin, getting cut across her back by one of those insects. The man continued to walk towards Shizuka, his eyes nor smirk never faltering. Shizuka was finally backed to the wall, the man pressing against her. Shizuka's eyes widened in fear and disgust before seeing his hand rising. Her eyes shut tight, expecting the sweet kiss of death, flinching as she felt the hand caress her cheek gently.

"My name is Naraku", he whispered in her ear, his warm breath kissing the sensitive lobe of her ear.

A shiver of anger ran down her spine as she lifted her hand, pushing him away.

"Don't you put you're nasty hands on me", she snarled out at him, raising her hand dangerously.

Naraku's smirk soon turned to a frown as closed the small space between them, punching her in the face. The force of the blow made Shizuka fall hard on her side. Naraku glowered at her bending down, grabbing a fistful of her kimono.

"You're lucky I'm letting you live", Naraku replied coldly, before smirking. "I'll need both you and the human as bait."

Her eyes narrowed before widening, realizing his plan.

"You bast-", she began to murmur before feeling a fist connect with her stomach.

Naraku's smirk slowly grew into a smile, anticipating what he would do to this kitsune

Back with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's face was nonchalant as he walked towards the newest of Naraku's castles. Jaken was pulling Ah-Un with trouble; the creature seeming depressed.

"Come on you stupid creature move", Jaken squeaked out as he yanked the leather rein.

Sesshomaru ignored the toad as he continued to walk. Intent on getting what was his.

Back at Naraku's Castle

Shizuka's body was thrown into a room with two human children, sliding to an abrupt stop against the wall.

"Shizuka-sama", a high pitched voice cried out, crawling over to the battered kitsune. The woman's body was littered with bloody cuts and bruises, a now shredded kimono barely covering her body.

"R-rin-chan", Shizuka stammered out looking up at the small child with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, what a great reunion", Naraku said sardonically, wiping blood, Shizuka's blood, onto his purple kimono. He turned his eyes to the human boy that sat with his back against the wall. "Kohaku, make sure these woman don't escape. Not that woman could give you much trouble."

He snickered as he walked from the room, slamming the sliding door shut. Rin trembled as she watched the man go, though her attention shifted from the closing door when Shizuka groaned. She slowly propped her body up with the support of the wall and her blood stained tail, eyes closed and body tense with pain.

"Shizuka-sama are you okay", she small child questioned, crawling closer to her.

Shizuka gave a shaky smile as she nodded her head, patting the spot next to her gently. Rin scooted closer to the woman before looking to Kohaku. She mustered up an unsure smile as she looked to the human boy saying, "This is Shizuka-sama. She helps Jaken-sama take care of me. Shizuka-sama, this is Kohaku-kun."

Shizuka looked at the boy, her eyes narrowing at him dangerously. Yet her eyes relaxed into a look a perplexity. This child seemed so blank, so empty, like he was missing a part of himself. Shizuka sighed as she nodded her head as a greeting to the child. He slowly imitated the nod, watching as Shizuka wrapped an arm around Rin's small body. The kitsune slowly began to pet the child gently on the head. A twinge of pain ran through the boy, eye closing tightly. A fuzzy image of a woman appeared into his mind, yet it soon disappeared. His eyes slowly opened, looking around the room, at the two captives. The two females were now asleep, the smaller lying across the bigger ones lap.

Outside the Castle

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle, the shield dissipating to let him and Jaken in. Ah-Un was to wait outside; orders of the Inutaisho. Naraku was sitting on the front steps of his castle, smirking darkly at Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru", Naraku said, standing and walking down the steps.

"Where are they Naraku", Sesshomaru said, his face holding a murderous look. "I have no need to waste my time on scum like you."

Naraku stopped where he was, no more than three yards away from Sesshomaru.

"They are inside this castle", Naraku said, as he began to transform. "But it isn't like you are going to be seeing them!"

Tentacles and giant insect like parts began to replace Naraku's lower body. Sesshomaru watched blankly, glancing at Jaken, using his eyes to tell his ward to get the girls. He turned his eyes back to Naraku, unsheathing the Toujikin slowly. Naraku smirked sadistically as he sent one of his tentacles at Sesshomaru's throat. Sesshomaru slashed through the appendage, ignoring the plop of the severed flesh. Naraku sent more of his tentacles at the inu youkai, only to have those slashed down. Sesshomaru then gracefully charged at the monstrosity called Naraku, slashing at his head. Naraku dodged easily, sending more of his tentacles at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slashed through them, glaring at Naraku.

"This trick will not work", he said coldly. "So why do you persist?"

Naraku said nothing as he began to chuckle; watching the chunks of his flesh begin to form back together. Sesshomaru frowned as he began to walk towards Naraku, Toujikin held in front of him. Naraku's eyes narrowed, sadistic glints in them. Slowly his flesh flew up and began to engulf Sesshomaru. The Inutaisho quickly chopped them off, growling as he became more annoyed. His normally amber optics began to change into a deep red as his body began to transform. His man form began to turn into that of a huge canine, him standing over Naraku. A low growl left the giant dog's throat as he swiped a paw at him.

Inside the Castle

Jaken was slowly wandering from room to room, opening doors and shutting them. He could hear the sounds of battle echoing from outside of the castle. His tiny feet scampered even faster as he muttered to himself.

"Why does Sesshomaru want these two girls, when can it go back to me and the dashing Sesshomaru?"

He stopped for a moment to sigh before getting kicked down the hall. The toad youkai bounced off the wood floor, landing on his butt. Her rubbed his aching posterior before look to his attacker. And what he saw left Jaken flabbergasted. It was a simple human boy, no older than 14.

"How dare you attack me you pitiful human", Jaken yelled holding his Staff of Two Heads in front of him dangerously. "I will burn you to a crisp!"

The mouth of the elderly man's head opened, letting a tornado of fire erupt from it. Though as he let loose his attack, he heard someone shout something out.

"No!"

Jaken pulled the staff back, the mouth of the wooden weapon closing. The flames soon dissipated and left Jaken bewildered yet again. A very bloody and battered Shizuka lay atop the young attacker, shielding him from the attack. She slowly stood to shaky feet, the young boy also standing.

"Jaken what the hell are you doing", Shizuka yelled to the dismay of the young girl that had joined them.

"Well I came to save you wench", Jaken said angrily. "Sesshomaru-sama is outside right now fightin- Look out behind you!"

Shizuka barely missed Kohaku's Kunai Whip Chain, as she slid. ((AN: I got this from Inuyasha world, I don't know if the weapon is right.))

The boy yanked his hand back, the weapon returning to hand.

"Rin get over here", Shizuka called, grabbing the girls hand and yanking her behind her. "Jaken get Rin out of here. Now!"

She turned and glared briefly at the ward, eyes intense. Jaken gulped lightly as he looked at the eye, before turning to Rin.

"Come on you dolt", he yelled, beginning to run towards another door. "We must leave!"

Rin nodded her head as she began to run after Jaken.

Shizuka's orange eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy.

"What do you think you are doing", she questioned with a growl.

The boy gave her a blank stair as he prepared his Kunai for another attack. Kohaku threw the chain length at Shizuka, merely grazing her side as she charged at the boy. Kohaku pulled the weapon back, yet not in time; Shizuka's fist flying across his temple. The boy's eyes widened before closing in unconsciousness, hands letting the weapon fall to the ground, body falling towards the ground. Though before the boy could hit the ground a blood covered tail wrapped around his waist and an arm grasped him just under his armpits. Shizuka grunted slightly as she replaced her tail with her arm, swing the boy into her arms. She began to run the same direction that Jaken and Rin exited, though she wasn't as patient when it came to getting out as the two others. With a weak claw to the wall she made her own exit, jumping through the well sized hole. She looked at her surroundings. There was a small pond, fish swimming about, unaware of the danger around them. There was a small garden and path that obviously led from this area to the front. Shizuka looked about for the scent of Jaken or Rin, picking up a faint trace along the winding pebble trail. Her fatigued body jogged along the trail coming to the front, where the battle ensued. Her eyes widened as she watched a giant three legged dog attacking Naraku viciously. Though her initial shock soon wore off as she saw on the sideline, Rin and Jaken. She slowly jogged towards them, Kohaku's body beginning to pull her down.

"What are you still doing here", she asked them heatedly, looking from the small child to the smaller demon.

"We are watching Sesshomaru-sama fight", the two answered in unison, never taking their eyes off of the giant inu.

"Well we have no time for that", the kitsune cried out, stamping her foot. "Sesshomaru came to save us; he is trying to give us time to escape! Now go!"

The two looked at her as if she spoke in a complete different language. The kitsune then glared at them with stern eyes, making them stand.

"Now come", Shizuka said as she began towards the forest that surrounded the castle. "We have no time to waste!"

The two followed the girl, looking back at Sesshomaru with worried eyes. Though they were more in fear of leaving the Inutaisho behind, rather than worry for his health. It was obvious he had the upper hand as he smacked Naraku around. The quartet had made it to the middle of the forest by the time they stopped. Shizuka set Kohaku on the ground gently looking to Rin and Jaken, eyes stopping on Jaken.

"I'm going back for Sesshomaru", she said looking at the toad demon. "Watch over these two and make sure nothing happens to them!"

And with those words, she was off back towards the battle.

At Naraku's Castle

Sesshomaru had pinned Naraku under one of his massive paws, letting his acidic drool drip onto the demon's tentacle shield. The acid was quickly burning through the many layers of tentacles, beginning to drip onto Naraku's skin. The demon cried out in pain, growling, knowing this battle was lost. He slowly began to fill the area with miasma, somehow escaping from under Sesshomaru's paw.

"This is not over Sesshomaru", his voice echoed through the area. "I will get you…." The voice trailed off as the miasma began to dispel, Naraku gone.

Sesshomaru looked around, head turning from side to side, looking for the demon. He growled when he saw none, yet heard rustling sounding from the pushes. He had quickly turned and was ready to strike, though his defense fell when he saw it was Shizuka. The three legged dog slowly began to shrink back down into a man. He held back his look of questioning when he saw her rag covered body.

"Where are Rin and Jaken", he questioned impassively.

"Back in the forest", she said looking at him worriedly. "I am pretty sure they should be okay. Now are you okay?"

The lord looked upon himself, seeing nothing more than a couple of deep gashes across his chest and a cut upon his remaining arm.

"These are nothing", he murmured as he walked from the now crumbled castle towards Shizuka. "The question is, are you okay?"

The kitsune looked at him oddly before looking down at her obviously worn out body. She gasped, more concerned with her tattered clothes. She threw a hand over her chest, blushing lightly.

"Oh it's nothing", she muttered quietly. "I just got hurt….by Naraku."

She had whispered the last part, other handclutching a laceration lightly.

Sesshomaru frowned, looking at the kitsune and her wounded body.

"You will be seen by a doctor when we get back to the castle", he said simply as he began into the forest, walking past Shizuka.

Shizuka nodded her head gently, in no position to say anything else as she followed him, tail swishing limply.

Well Hope you enjoyed and I will get the next chapter to y'all by next month...If you review of course.


	8. Author Note, Opinions!

Author Note: I am questioning you my readers and reviewers! Do you personally think it is too soon for a lemon of sorts? I've written out half the chapter and wanted to know you guys' personal opinions. Well send them in the form of reviews please! Please and Thank You!


	9. Healing and SurprisesHappy VDay!

((Thanks for all your opinions! I've kept them in mind, and don't worry Sango131 I'll mark it!))

Sesshomaru had been leading Ah-Un by the rein as Shizuka limped in front of them, slowly leading the way. She continued to limp, getting ever closer to the safe haven, stumbling twice, before she fell to her knees. She groaned quietly, ignoring the urge to hold her cut and bruised legs. Though a surprised gasp replaced the groan as she felt Sesshomaru's arm slowly move under her arms, helping her up weakly.

"Th-thank you", Shizuka murmured a light blush on her cheeks and appreciation in her voice. Sesshomaru took small steps, the weight of her body leaning on his. She felt the warmth radiate off of his unarmored body as he guided her to Ah-Un. Another darker blush came to her face as Sesshomaru slowly helped her onto the scaly dragon's back. Shizuka through Sesshomaru a side glance as they began off again, to walk a little bit more. The two soon arrived in the area to see Rin leaning against one tree sleeping and Jaken was beginning to snooze off. Sesshomaru walked over, kicking Jaken lightly.

"Get up we're leaving", he said simply.

While Sesshomaru awoke the two Shizuka's eyes were looking for one thing. Still on Ah-Un's back she turned, looking at Jaken.

"Where is the boy Kohaku", she questioned, a scowl on her face as she looked at the toad.

"Um, uh", Jaken said as he began to look around himself. "He's….gone. Why do you care anyway, wench?"

Shizuka threw a menacing glare at Jaken, weakly lifting a threatening fist.

"Call me that one more time and I will rip open a new air hole for you", she said in a low voice. Though her attention soon turned from Jaken to Rin; Sesshomaru carrying the girl in one arm. Rin was still asleep, curling into Sesshomaru's chest slightly enjoying the comfortable warmth. Before the inu could lay Rin across Ah-Un's back, Shizuka held out her arms. Sesshomaru nodded his head gently passing the girl into Shizuka's arm. Shizuka cradled the girl against her chest gently, supplying warmth to the slightly cold body. Shizuka's eyes started to get heavy as she sat on Ah-Un, a small yawn leaving her mouth. Sesshomaru looked back at her before unfurling his tail, letting Jaken climb on. Then the small group took to the skies; Shizuka and Rin asleep, Sesshomaru looking about for any threats.

Shizuka flinched as she felt a hand shake her gently. Though this one didn't feel unwelcoming, almost comforting. Her eyes slowly opened, her head rising towards dawn's skies and the person who awoke her. She saw Sesshomaru's unemotional eyes looking down at her, holding out his hand to help her up. She continued to cradle Rin in one arm, gently grasping Sesshomaru's hand. She seemed slightly surprised at how small her hand felt in his, how her soft skin felt against his warm hand. She blushed lightly, as she swung on of her legs over Ah-Un's back. She stumbled slightly into Sesshomaru's chest as she slid of the creature, Rin being the only thing between full contact. A scarlet blush came to her chestnut complexion as she slowly looked up at him. His face still held the emotionless guise, though his lips were raised ever so slightly in a smirk.

"S-sorry", Shizuka murmured as she slowly backed away from Sesshomaru's chest. A maid soon ran out looking at the Sesshomaru, Shizuka, and then Rin.

"I'll take her", the maids said, running over to Shizuka and picking Rin up. The woman was a tiger demon, tail obviously showing that.

Shizuka nodded her head gently, watching the woman carry the child towards the castle. She slowly started to follow the woman, Sesshomaru telling Jaken to tie Ah-Un in the stable. Jaken nodded his head tiredly, muttering under his breath as Sesshomaru walked towards his home. He entered his adobe, spotting Shizuka walking towards her room. His amber eyes watched her tiredly open the doors then slide them shut. He turned away, walking towards his room, thoughts swimming in his head.

'_Why did I feel so angry when I found her hurt_', Sesshomaru thought as he started towards his room. '_It was her fault she got hurt, not mine. Yet why does it feel like it is_?'

Though Sesshomaru was brought from his thoughts when he bumped into a young tiger demon; the girl's eyes widening in fear as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"S-sorry m'lord", she said in a quick frightened voice. Her eyes quickly settled on the ground as she bit her lip.

Sesshomaru cast an uncaring look at her, walking past her and continuing towards his room. Sesshomaru soon arrived at the two double paper doors, sliding them open slowly. He took his time changing into his sleeping wear, calmly lying upon the large futon that was laid out on the tatami floor. Her relaxed under the warm red blanket soon falling asleep, his thoughts beginning to brew again.

The Next Morning

Shizuka was awoken early, three female demons around her, one including Mizao. Shizuka looked at the other woman, slightly confused.

"Shizuka-sama a few of us have come to bandage and treat your wounds", Mizao explained, holding out a small bowl of crushed herbs.

Shizuka nodded her head gently, easily removing the tattered kimono from her body. She was still half asleep, not having the sense to cover herself up, as they began to gently rub the liquid onto the bandages. Then they began to wrap them around the worst of her wounds; her legs and arms. Shizuka winced as she felt her wounds heat up then begin to slowly cool. She sighed quietly, eyes shutting as she continued to let them wrap the many wounds she had. She heard the doors to the room slide open as she hissed in pain; a deep gash across her arm feeling the herbs begin to touch it. She raised her arm barely hiding her chest as she opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp, tugging her arm away from the nurses and completely covering her chest.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing in here", she shrieked, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her body. "Get Out!"

The woman around her gasped, hearing her disobeying Sesshomaru was like a death wish. Though Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked over Shizuka, humor in his eyes.

"I merely came here to see if you were alright", Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. "And come to my room when they are finished. I must tell you something."

Sesshomaru slowly stepped back, sliding the doors shut gently. The three demon woman looked at her eyes wide. They all began to talk at once.

"Are you insane?"

"He's going to kill you!"

"You're so brave!"

Shizuka began to laugh nervously as they continued to ramble on, still wrapping bandages around her wounds. The women quickly finished, leaving Shizuka to get dressed on her own. She pulled on a navy blue kimono with red flowers running up the sides. The obi was a bold blank red. She slowly walked from the room, feet gently pattering on the wooden floor as she made her way towards Sesshomaru's room.

'What is going to happen this time', she thought, thoughts of a smack in her head.

She soon arrived in front of his doors, slowly sliding them open. Sesshomaru was idly walking about his room, turning when she entered.

"Uh hello", Shizuka said slowly, nervously. "So what did you want to tell me?"

She looked at Sesshomaru timidly, still lingering on the embarrassing encounter earlier.

"You will be attending a banquet of the lands with me", Sesshomaru stated slowly, smirking ever so slightly at her.

"I will what", she question in an exasperated voice. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said you have to", Sesshomaru said bluntly, amber eyes staring at her.

Shizuka frowned and turned, and like a little child she stamped her foot.

"I just got the crap beat out of me by Naraku and I am not in the mood for some banquet", Shizuka said a scowl on her face. Her mind was snickering, testing how far she could push till she pushed Sesshomaru over the edge.

Sesshomaru mimicked the scowl at her back, walking over and putting two hands on each shoulder. Shizuka seemed slightly surprised.

'When did Sesshomaru's arm grow back', she thought to herself turning her head to glance at the new appendage.

"You will go", Sesshomaru said, daring her to say another word. He caught her gaze letting go of her shoulders, letting his hands fall to his side. Sesshomaru frowned as he turned and began to busy himself again.

"Whatever", Shizuka muttered rolling her eyes and walking towards the door. Though she stopped and turned to look at him. "So, when is this banquet?"

"Tonight", Sesshomaru said uncaringly.

"What", Shizuka gasped, eyes wide. "Tonight? What do you mean tonight? Why such short notice!"

"It slipped my mind", Sesshomaru stated simply as he turned to look at her.

Shizuka sighed as she just shook her head and walked out of the room.

'This is going to be hell of a long night', she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru watched her go, before turning and pulling out a towel for a dip in the hot springs.

Later that evening

Many demons rushed around Sesshomaru's castle, preparing for the arrival of the lords and ladies. Mizao was in Shizuka's room, preparing her for the banquet that lay a mere hour later.

"Ow!" Shizuka exclaimed as Mizao pulled her hair into a side comb. "Can't you be gentler?"

"Sorry", Mizao said as she pulled a bit softer, finally getting the lengthy black hair into the comb. "There, it's in Shizuka-sama."

Shizuka sighed in relief as she turned and looked at the neko.

"Now we only have another million things to do", she said in an annoyed tone.

"We only have to put your make-up and kimono on", Mizao says chuckling at her sarcasm.

Mizao began to open a small peach colored shell that held a dark red lipstick. ((A/N: Taken from the episode with Kikyo and her small lipstick shell)) She used her pinky finger, gently dabbing a small bit of it onto her finger. She began to slowly apply it onto the kitsune's normally pink lips. A small smile came to Mizao's lips as she looked at her handy work.

"Wow that looks really nice", Mizao exclaimed quietly.

Shizuka hand went towards a small mirror, wanting to see what Mizao had done to her. Though her hand quickly pulled back, feeling a hard swat on the top. Mizao was waving a finger at her.

"I want you to be surprised", she said smiling ever so slightly at Shizuka.

Shizuka frowned before shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Whatever", she said shaking her head gently, allowing Mizao to apply some crimson eye shadow.

On Sesshomaru's side of the Castle

Sesshomaru fixed the white braided cord which held his navy haori shut, again. The underneath the navy haori was a slightly lighter blue kimono top and hakama pants. Jaken had been in his room for fifteen minutes naming off small things the lord might have forgotten, but of course he didn't. Sesshomaru ignored the toad and let his mind wander on the event tonight, the other lords and ladies, and mostly on Shizuka.

'_How is she going to act towards the lords and ladies_', he thought as he walked from his room. '_She doesn't show much respect for me and I haven't seen her around any other demons…_'

Sesshomaru let an inaudible sigh pass his lips as he continued to walk through the castle, calmly checking on a few of the workers. He continued to check on people mind wandering as he accidentally bumped into a certain woman.

"Hey be careful", the voice exclaimed. "It took Mizao two hours do get me ready!"

Sesshomaru took one step back to give her room as Shizuka turned to look at him. A look of mild shock passed over Sesshomaru's face as he looked Shizuka up and down. She was wearing a silk furisode kimono. The kimono was mainly a cream color at the top, the bottom and sleeves depicted a red background with flowers of dark red, red, and pink with trees and leaves around them. Her obi was crimson with a scene of flowers in it. On her feet were white socks, wooden geta sandals in her room. Though what Sesshomaru stared at mostly was her face. Her lips were a deep crimson, eyes shadowed with the color identical to his own. Her hair was held up in a side comb, a red flower with a gold lined edge peering from the bun-like hair style. Shizuka blushed as he stared at her intently.

"W-what", she stammered quietly, her tone obviously embarrassed. "You don't like it?"

Sesshomaru seemed slightly taken back but regained his uncaring guise.

"No I do like it", he answered. "You look…nice."

Shizuka seemed surprised by his word, yet her blush deepened.

"Thank you", she said in a small voice. "You look nice too."

The two demons became silent; the only thing breaking it was Jaken.

"M' lord the lords and ladies are about to arrive", Jaken squealed, rushing up to the demon.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken, nodding his head gently. Sesshomaru began to slowly walk towards the dining hall, Jaken close at his side. A small hand motion told Shizuka to follow him. Slowly the three demons walked towards the formal dinner.

((Well I got this out just in time for Valentines Day! Well I hope you're having a happy one and I'll update soon!))


	10. Banquet of the Lands

((Well I hope you guys had a great Valentine's Day! Now this chapter is going to be the one with the lemon!))

"Welcome to my castle", Sesshomaru announced in an unusually loud voice. "I would like to first thank you for taking your time to come, and secondly for living up to the annual tradition of the lands. Now as we wait for the food to be served, mingle and get to know each other again!"

Sesshomaru stood at the front of the big room; a smug Jaken and a shy Shizuka beside him.

'_Why me why me why me_', she questioned over and over in her head, her eyes focused on the ground. '_I hate crowds._'

Sesshomaru had warned her not to do anything to embarrass him, though she was not sure how easy that would be. Though a gentle nudge from Sesshomaru made her head snap up. She could see two demons walking over. The lady and lord of the eastern lands; two fox demons.

"Hello Ryuzaki", Sesshomaru says bowing at him, then to the woman who stood beside him. "Hello Momiji."

Shizuka copied him, looking at the two skeptically as she did so. The two had kind smiles on their faces, the man talking to Sesshomaru as if he had known him for years. The woman put in her words as the three continued to talk. Sesshomaru's voice regained its monotone state, making Shizuka feel more relaxed. Then suddenly three pairs of eyes were on her. She blinked blushing in embarrassment as they continued to stare. This gained a chuckle from Ryuzaki.

"Well it seems you picked up a day dreamer and a pretty one at that", the kitsune said with a laugh. "So what is your name miss?"

"Oh my name is Shizuka", she said quickly, smiling at him then his wife, a darker blush coming to her cheeks. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

His wife had nudged him gently; obviously annoyed at the fact he called her pretty. The demon lord chuckled quietly looking down at his petite wife.

"But of course you're prettier dear", he cooed, his hand gently wrapping around her waist. "Well I guess I'll mingle with the others. It was nice to see you again and it was nice to meet you Miss Shizuka."

The two walked away, cooing into each others ears. Both Sesshomaru and Shizuka stared at them weirdly. Shizuka looked back at Sesshomaru for some sort of explanation.

"Newlyweds", he said bluntly, crossing his navy clothed arms.

Shizuka nodded her head in understanding before feeling a burly hand on her shoulder. A natural instinct to turn and attack kicked in till she heard a deep booming voice begin to speak.

"Sesshomaru, I see you've found yourself a pretty little mate!" the obvious male voice exclaimed. "So what's your name little lady?"

"Hello Kyuso", Sesshomaru said calmly, pushing the giant hand off his shoulder, looking at the lord of the northern lands.

"My name is Shizuka it's nice to meet you", she said slowly, letting her hand drop to her side.

Kyuso saw the fist lower and gave a loud hardy chuckle, patting Shizuka roughly on the shoulder. It was a surprise she didn't collapse to her knees.

"And she's got some fight in her too!" his booming voice stated. "This one is a keeper!"

Shizuka slowly began to lower as he pat her on the shoulder again, another one coming only to be stopped be Sesshomaru's intercepting hand.

"Stop before you crush her", Sesshomaru ordered, pushing the massive hand away.

Shizuka looked at Sesshomaru thankfully, rubbing her sore shoulder tenderly. Sesshomaru simply simpered, looking away from the woman. Shizuka looked at him skeptically.

'_He's acting odd'_, she thought before grasping onto something she hadn't though of before. '_He didn't tell him we're not mates!_'

Both Sesshomaru and Kyuso were now looking at the wide eyes, gaping kitsune. Kyuso chuckled throatily before turning away.

"Well I'll I guess I'll go talk to the other two lovebirds", he said looking over his shoulder, smirking.

He walked away from the still dumbfounded kitsune and the simpering inu. Shizuka soon shook off the thoughts as she sighed shaking her head gently. Suddenly she stumbled back as she felt a hand push her away from the Inutaisho. She snapped her head around to see who pushed her and saw a woman in her view of Sesshomaru. Her blood began to boil as she saw a woman pressing against his arm closely. She seemed a little surprised at her own reaction as she began to step closer to the fire youkai.

"Oh Sesshomaru it's been oh to long", the sultry voice said, hugging his arm tightly again.

Sesshomaru has looked at the woman, disgust obvious in his eyes.

"What do you want", he questioned, acid dripping from his words.

"Oh you've hurt me Sesshomaru", she answered, blinking her bright blue eyes at him innocently. "How could you greet me so coldly?"

"Who exactly are you", Shizuka questioned heatedly, glaring at the girl's back.

The woman turned slowly, releasing Sesshomaru's arm.

"Why would a servant like _you _need to know my name", she questioned, smirking at the kitsune.

"Servant", Shizuka screeched, eyes sending bolts of hate toward her. She had found a new enemy "How dare you b-!"

Her words were cut off by a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Nayamashii shut your mouth", Sesshomaru commanded in an icy tone, scowling at her. He glared at the hi youkai, the woman gulping as she continued to stare at him. "How dare you come into my house and insult my guest. You're lucky I haven't struck you down where you stand."

Nayamashii's mouth was agape, hand covering her mouth. Slowly her hand fell to her side, clenching as she glared back at him. Now attention had been put on the three.

"How dare you Sesshomaru", she said in a hiss. "How dare you defend some low life commoner! She is merely a concubine!"

"You bitch!" Shizuka snapped at the woman, taking a step closer to her. "How dare _you_ call me a concubine when you act like some common whore! The way you were pressing yourself against Sesshomaru! The nerve!"

With those words exchanged the Nayamashii closed any space between her and Shizuka, slapping her across the face. Four cut marks slowly began to bleed, small trickles of blood running down her cheek. A snarl left Shizuka's mouth as she pushed Nayamashii down, much to the other demon surprise. Though only one thing stopped Shizuka from pummeling her new found enemy. Sesshomaru's strong hand on her shoulder. Shizuka's head slowly turned to look at him, throwing one last glare at Nayamashii, and backed away. Nayamashii slowly stood, dusting herself off gently. There was an awkward silence in the dining hall as Shizuka and Nayamashii glared at each other. Though one little toad broke that.

"Dinner is served", he called out as demons began to enter, placing food on the long table.

A relaxed sigh fell from Kyuso's lips as he cleared his throat and gave a fake chuckle.

"Well that was…interesting", he said choosing his words carefully. "But not it's time to eat!"

Kyuso gave a weak smile as he walked to his designated seat. The rest followed, sighing out a small amount of surprise and frustration. Shizuka was holding a hand to her fast healing cheek, her anger simmering down. Shizuka sat at the right corner of the table, nearest to Sesshomaru who was at the head. Kyuso sat next to Shizuka, taking up nearly two spots. On the left corner of Sesshomaru were Momiji and Ryuzaki, and Nayamashii sitting next to Ryuzaki. The demons began to eat in silence; the only sound is that of chopsticks clicking together. The tension was thick as the group ate, yet was soon broken by the toad again.

"Oh I know it's not my place to brag", Jaken began, a smug look on his face. "But Sesshomaru is the greatest! He took down the twit Naraku!"

"Oh did he", Ryuzaki said, glancing back at the silent Sesshomaru. "Do tell, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Jaken said, bright eyed as he began to ramble on about Sesshomaru's adventures.

Though it seems like they all were paying attention, things are not always as they seem. Shizuka was glaring at Nayamashii, who was sending an equally as poisonous glare at her. Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on both the girls as he slowly sipped from the small sake sauce, making sure neither would attack one another. Though as Sesshomaru looked between the two, Nayamashii smirked, hand clenching. Shizuka's hand immediately flew up to her cheek, holding in her cry of pain. A small amount of rose colored steam began to rise from the cuts. It was obvious Nayamashii had put a trace amount of her energy into the wound. Shizuka's eyes clenched in intense pain, the wound begin to bubble quietly. No one else seemed to realize, listening to the tales of Sesshomaru's many feats, except Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowing ever so slightly, his hand glowing an acid green. The small cup he held melted and disappeared, all liquid evaporating in a green tinged steam. Nayamashii did not take notice as she lowered her hand. The wound slowly began to bubble down as Shizuka bit her lip, holding back her pain, blinking back her tears. It felt like somebody had set her whole face aflame. She bit her lip as she quickly stood, preparing to leave. Her hand stayed on her cheek the whole time.

"I've had a great time with you all", she said in a breath, beginning towards the door. "But I must leave you. I'm feeling…ill."

She opened the door slowly, bowing at them again, a solitary tear falling to the tatami floors. She shut the door behind her, tears streaming freely from one eye, the pain continuing to run through her face. She quickly walked towards her room, eyes downcast as she went. She came to an abrupt stop, bumping into Mizao's back.

"Oh I am terribly sorry", Mizao said as she turned to bow, gasping as she saw the weeping Shizuka. "Shizuka-sama what is wrong?"

Shizuka slowly removed her hand, revealing the four reopened cuts. A small gasp left Mizao's mouth as she quickly walked behind Shizuka and began to usher her towards her room.

"We must get something to put on that immediately", Mizao said as she made Shizuka sit. The kitsune's tears had stopped, only a look of mild pain and tear streaks on her face. Mizao left the room, returning quickly with a small vile of crystal blue. She began to rip bandages off, first rubbing the icy blue cream on them, then gently putting them on Shizuka's cuts. Shizuka shuddered though also relaxed, the chilling cream cooling the burning wound.

"Thank you Mizao", Shizuka said thankfully, a sad smile on her face. A small sigh escaped her make-upped lips. "Sesshomaru probably hates me now more than before."

Though Mizao said nothing, staring at the girl thoughtfully, letting her talk.

Shizuka continued, "I thought he might actually be warming up to me too. But I think I ruined that with that small confrontation with Nayamashii…that bitch. Heh, but I guess it's right to assume that he might want me out of his home… I might have severed his truce with the southern lands. I am such an idiot."

Shizuka looked to Mizao, yet she seemed distracted, her focus on the door.

"What's wrong", Shizuka said as she looked at the bowing neko.

"You are wrong" a deep voice sounded from her doorway.

Shizuka quickly turned, staring at the tall inu in her doorway.

"Mizao leave", Sesshomaru ordered, the neko rising and quickly leaving.

Shizuka looked timidly at Sesshomaru before she turned away, biting her lip.

"What do you want", she asked in a low, embarrassed voice. Her face was turning an odd scarlet color, her eyes staring directly at the floor. Her hands were wrapped limply around her body, tail lying limply beside her.

"You have not severed my truce", Sesshomaru said, ignoring her question. "Hn, I have seen no one with the courage to tell that wench off before."

Shizuka seemed slightly surprised at his statement but still stayed turned away, too self conscious at the moment to look at him.

"This had lead me to a conclusion", Sesshomaru said simply. "Along with many other deeds you have done."

"And what is that", Shizuka questioned bitterly, glancing at him over her shoulder. "That you want me out? Fine if that's what you want …"

"No", Sesshomaru said simply, interrupting her. "I want…"

Shizuka turned and gasped, gaping at him.

"Wh-what did you say", Shizuka questioned astonished voice.

)(And I guess I'm not getting to the lemon sweatdrop. I promise it will be in the next chapter and marked…IF IT'S THAT LAST THING I DO! Oh and tomorrow, March 15th is my birthday and a great birthday present from my fans would be to review!)(


	11. Inutaiso Mating Rituals Pt1

) (AN: There will not be a lot of detail in this chapter for one of two reasons. The suspense and the next chapters will be in parts.)(

"Wh-what did you say", she questioned in an astonished voice, eyes wide. She had quickly turned, staring at him with a bewildered look.

"I want you to be my mate", Sesshomaru said simply, glancing at her.

"S-Sesshomaru do not say things that you don't mean", Shizuka said in a quivering voice, looking at him uneasily.

"I do mean these words", Sesshomaru said as he took a step closer to him. "Time and time again you have shown great courage and determination that I have seen from no other female youkai before. And that is what led me to choose you as a mate. Because you are strong and independent and can watch over my lands if necessary."

Shizuka was speechless as she stared Sesshomaru, mouth agape. Sesshomaru walked over to her from the doorway and kneeled before her. He was still a head taller than her, his amber eyes locking with her orange shocked ones. He gently reached a hand down, the blue hakama rising a bit. His hand gripped her chin gently, tilting her head up, glancing at the bandages on her face then into her eyes.

"Do you accept?" Sesshomaru questioned, his face mere centimeters from hers.

Shizuka nodded numbly, too dumbfounded to think at the time.

Sesshomaru smirked as she let her chin go standing again, Shizuka eyes locked on him.

"I will send Mizao, is it?" Sesshomaru said as he stood, walking towards the door. "With a scroll that will inform you of the inu youkai mating ritual."

And with that Sesshomaru left the room, slowly sliding the door behind him. Shizuka continued to stare at the door for a good minute or two, a hand rising slowly to her mouth.

Into her palm she murmured, "What the hell did I just say yes to?"

Mizao soon came and joined the shell shocked kitsune. Shizuka was now gently petting her tail as a comfort as she looked over at Mizao. Mizao walked over to the woman, sitting down and sliding a small book her way.

Shizuka sighed quietly as she looked at the book. The scroll read; The Mating Rituals of Inutaisho of the Western Lands

Shizuka sighed as she stared at the title for a bit murmuring, "I can't believe what I have gotten myself into.

She slowly slid a finger down the long page of word glancing over them. She bit her lip as she came to a certain part.

'_The mating rituals of inu youkais will not be completed until the two youkais both mark each other and mate. Then and only will the crescent moon shape appear on the youkai's head._' Shizuka read in her mind, gnawing on her lip gently.

"Shizuka-sama?" Mizao questioned her voice cautious. "Did Sesshomaru really ask you to be his mate?"

Shizuka slowly nodded her head gently as she looked at her, sighing again.

"Why Mizao", Shizuka questioned quietly. "Why do you think Sesshomaru wants me as a mate? I know he gave me a reason, but I don't think that is all."

"Well it truly is none of my business", Mizao started slowly, glancing at Shizuka timidly. "But Sesshomaru, in my opinion, seems to have taken a liking to you…"

Shizuka stared at Mizao blankly before realizing a small fact.

'_Sesshomaru didn't have to ask me to the banquet'_, she thought skeptically. '_He wanted me to go….and he never did deny we were mates the whole time there. Maybe he has taken a liking to me…_'

A smile, much to Shizuka's own dismay, was spreading across her face. She stood as she quickly began to change behind a dressing screen. She grabbed a towel from the bureau next to the screen and wrapped it around her body. She gave Mizao a wink as she walked from the room and towards the indoor hot spring. She felt enjoyed and for the single reason that Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her, though there was one other thing. She reached the hot springs, sliding open the door and seeing no one.

'_Great_', she thought to herself as she let the towel drop to the stone like floor, gently tapping the steaming water with a toe. '_Perfect!_'

She slowly lowered her whole body into the hot spring, the steaming water comforting her. She sank to the point where her neck and head were the only thing sticking out of the water. Her eyes closed as she breathed in and out slowly, anticipating the trip Sesshomaru and her would have to take the next day. Shizuka continued with her tranquil bath, eyes closed and hand moving carefully across her face to wash off the make up. Though she practically had a heart attack when she heard the door being slid open. Her head snapped to the opening door. A slow lax smile spread over her face again as she saw Rin, a small towel wrapped around her body.

"Hello Shizuka-sama", Rin chirped as she let the towel drop, jumping into the hot spring with a splash. Shizuka winced as she felt the hot water wash over her face before opening her eyes to see the small child giggling quietly. The floor outside the hot spring was soaked, though the hot spring seemed to have magically refilled. Shizuka smiled as she waded over and began to tickle the girl unmercifully.

"No", Rin cried out as Shizuka continued the merciless torture.

Shizuka continued until she thought the girl would go blue in the face, tear streaming down her face. Rin continued to giggle even after Shizuka has stopped.

"You are much more fun to play with than Jaken-sama", Rin exclaimed, beaming at the kitsune.

"That's because Jaken is a boring old toad", Shizuka said winking at Rin. "But don't tell anyone I told you that."

Rin chuckled to herself, nodding her head gently. Shizuka's gave a small chuckle as she rustled Rin's hair gently.

The two girls quickly washed up, scrubbing each other's backs, and then redressing into sleep apparel. Shizuka walked Rin to her room, a room about half the size of her own. It was filled with scrolls of painted flowers and various small animals. Rin's futon had already been laid out, most likely by one of the many servants in the castle Shizuka assumed.

"Well it's time for bed", Shizuka said as she watched Rin slip under the covers. "Goodnight Rin-chan…"

"Goodnight Shizuka-sama", Rin murmured sleepily, smiling even in her sleep.

Shizuka smiled softly as she shut the door and began her way back to her own room. It was essential for Shizuka to get a full night of sleep.

Shizuka awoke early the next morning pushing the comforter of her futon off.

"Oh today is going to be wonderful", Shizuka said gleefully as she practically skipped to her bureau.

She pulled out a light summer kimono, it being a scarlet in color showing a scene of foxes hiding in dark and light green bushes among the bottom of the kimono and the end of the long sleeves. She walked over to her futon, rolling it up and putting it in its proper place. She picked up a comb that Mizao had left from the previous night, beginning to run it through her black locks. Her orange eyes snapped over to the door when a knock was heard. She pulled the comb from her hair, placing it down on a small table.

"One minute", she called as she stood and walked towards the door.

She slowly slid it open, seeing Sesshomaru standing there.

"Are you ready yet", Sesshomaru questioned, looking down at her indifferently.

"Ready as I'll ever be", she said, smirking at him as she winked at him.

Sesshomaru merely turned and ordered her to follow him with a waving of his hand. Shizuka nodded her head as she slid her door close, walking behind the tall Inutaisho. The two youkai seemed to be the only one up in the castle at the time, no others being seen as the walked towards the two doors that led out. Shizuka seemed a bit surprised that it was still dark outside, the sun barely peaking over the hills. Though her attention was soon averted back to Sesshomaru. He had unfurled the furry object from around his shoulders, it now sat on the ground to his left.

"Come", Sesshomaru said, his hand held out for her to grab.

Shizuka glanced at the long tail that moved every so slightly as he looked at her, before looking back to Sesshomaru. She seemed a bit bewildered by the scene, yet didn't know how to form words to speak of it. She walked forward, placing her hand in his cautiously. A small gasp sounded from Shizuka's throat as she felt the tail wrap around her waist. Yet an even louder gasp followed as her feet began to leave the ground.

"S-Sesshomaru", Shizuka cried out, her head turning to look at him. "Why didn't you warn me before you just took off like that?"

Sesshomaru merely shrugged his shoulders before glancing in various directions. The two were now eight yards and still rising, the castle shrinking into nothing more than a speck.

"Which way", he questioned, looking down at her.

"Northeast of here I think", she said slowly, looking out for any distinctive landmarks.

She only saw the forests, the forests that she had played in so many years ago. A slow blush spread across Shizuka's cheeks as Sesshomaru made a sharp turn, her body pressing against her. He soon straightened again, flying in a more graceful manner, Shizuka moving away from his body. She looked out towards the familiar distance, a small smile coming to face.

'_My clan_', she thought quietly to herself. '_My family. I can't wait to see you again._'

) (Okay, okay I know it's short but like I said above these chapters are coming in parts.) (


	12. Inutaiso Mating Rituals Pt2

The sound of astounded gasps filled the air, eyes landing upon the arrivals at the opening gate of the clan. Though the gathering youkais parted to make way for the leader and elder of the kitsune clan.

"Welcome back", he said, his voice loving and loud. His dark red orange eyes shined with happiness. "My dear granddaughter how I've missed you. I see you have brought a very important guest also. I,Kashikoi, would like to welcome you to my clan."

The elder seemed like a simple youkai, his graying black hair pulled into a ponytail held at the nape of his neck. He wore a dark blue kimono, clothing a simple noble look.

The elder kitsune bowed, all the other youkais behind him doing the same. Shizuka and Sesshomaru both bowed back to them, though Shizuka seemed a bit inpatient at the moment. As Kashikoi rose he was nearly pushed over by a hug from the young woman. The man seemed a bit surprised yet chuckled in good humor, hugging the girl back. He held her out at arm length, looking her over.

"You have grown into such a beautiful young woman", the old man said, thoughtfulness in his words. "And you've even found yourself a mate. I am proud."

Shizuka smiled modestly, not seeing Sesshomaru walk up behind her. Her grandfather looked up, smiling at the man.

"I came to ask you for permission", Sesshomaru stated in his blasé voice, "Permission for your granddaughter to become my mate and Lady of the Western Lands."

Her grandfather's face became somewhat solemn, looking at Sesshomaru skeptically.

"I will decide that later", he answered, that all knowing smile returning to the elder's face. "You will stay over night and join in a feast! Now come, come, we have much to talk about."

The old kitsune turned and waved his hand, brushing off the issue and commanding the two to come. Sesshomaru seemed to have a slight frown on his face, his annoyance obvious. He just wanted to get permission and leave. Though he felt a slight tug on his hand, looking over to see Shizuka pulling him towards a good sized house.

"If you want me to be your mate", she said, turning her head away, a smirk obvious. "Then you better hurry. Grandfather does not like to be kept waiting."

Sesshomaru then did something out of his character, he snorted. Shizuka looked at him oddly before rolling her eyes. The door to the house was left open to allow the two youkais in. Shizuka released Sesshomaru's arm, sliding the door closed behind them, as they both slipped their shoes/sandals off.

"I'll be right back", she said quickly as she ran down the hall to the left. A faint giggle could be heard as she ran.

Sesshomaru watched her go uncaringly, a small smirk twitching at his lips as he heard her twinkling chuckle. Though that soon melted away as Kashikoi cleared his throat from behind him the Inutaisho. Sesshomaru turned slowly, staring at the man, mild interest in his eyes. He hoped the man had decided to say yes so he could just leave and get to their next point of destination.

"Young man", Kashikoi said, staring at Sesshomaru seriously. The man was about the same height as his granddaughter, a head or two shorted than the tall lord. "I would like to set a few boundaries before I allow my grandchild to be your mate."

A twinge of annoyance passed of Sesshomaru's face before her sobered up, allowing the old man to put his words in.

"First I want to say that you best not hurt her", Kashikoi said, voice firm and ringing with authority. "If I found out you will, depending on the severity I will send clans of my allies and my own to retrieve her from your home. Secondly she is not to be disrespected. I want you to give her the same respect you would want her to give to yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

Sesshomaru seemed annoyed though he slowly nodded his head in agreement to the man's statement. The two men seemed to glare at each other for an eternity, only to have the fixated stare broken by the arrival of a certain kitsune.

"Why do you two look so serious", she questioned, looking from one male to the other.

The two turned and looked at her before separating and going their own ways. Sesshomaru walked to Shizuka, his arm wrapping around her waist. Kashikoi frowned as he looked back at the two, before turning and walking towards his study. Shizuka looked at Sesshomaru sternly, a frown on her lips.

"What exactly were you two talking about", she questioned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion at him.

"Nothing", he answered as he looked down at her.

Shizuka frowned but decided to accept the answer, moving away from his arm. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly, but she turned and smirked at him. She motioned with her head for him to follow her. Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically yet slowly began to follow, his bare feet making padding sound as he followed. Shizuka led him towards large double paper doors, slowly pulling them open. It revealed a large room, decorated by fans and scroll painting. A mirror sat in the left corner of the room, a small chest beside it. A dark cherry wood bureau sat in another corner and a closet door on the right side of that. The room held a sophisticated yet simple feel to it, good enough for the two youkais to sleep in.

"This is the room my grandfather wanted us to stay in", Shizuka said slowly, making sure her words were correct. "But there is a tiny problem…"

"And that is", Sesshomaru inquired, slightly oblivious to anything that could cause a problem.

((A/N: Sesshomaru….oblivious! I know I know, te he just had to add it!))

"Well he only gave us one futon", she murmured in a low voice, blushing lightly. "And I was searching for extras, but since this is such a large clan I guess grandfather gave them away…Where are we supposed to sleep!"

Sesshomaru looked at Shizuka as if she was some simple child, too dumb to even say her alphabet.

"We will both sleep in the futon then", he said bluntly, actually curious to see her reaction.

Shizuka's tanned face looked to have sunburned magically as she continued to turn red.

"B-b-but", she stammered, eyes wide.

"But what", Sesshomaru questioned, stepping forward and closing the space between them. "We are to be mates, are we not?"

Shizuka was dumbfounded as he put his hand under her chin, making her look directly into his eyes. She gulped slightly before nodding her head slowly. She seemed to have forgotten that small detail, the whole reason why they were here in the first place. Shizuka suddenly became annoyed at the fact Sesshomaru's reason for asking her to be his mate coming back to mind. She lifted her hand and smacked his hand away. She walked pass him and out the doors, only glancing back to coldly say, "Dinner is about be served." And with that she started down the hall towards the dining room. Sesshomaru seemed confused by this sudden change in emotion, but scowled as he left him standing there. He soon followed after subduing his temper, restraining his want to slap her. Shizuka was already sitting in around the table with her friends and grandfather, smiling and telling her of her feats. She barely gave Sesshomaru a side glance as he took a seat beside her. She continued to talk until one of her friends until a string of servants began to put food on the table. The group feasted though the other kitsunes around the table seemed to realize a high tension between the two fiancés. Yet no one dare say anything for fear of loosing their head. By the end of dinner Kashikoi announced his acceptation of Shizuka being Sesshomaru's mate, yet neither demon seemed too happy. Though as Shizuka and Sesshomaru stood, they glared at each other from the side before walking out the door. The padding of their feet seemed in sync as they walked to their room and slid the door open, Shizuka entering first. As soon as Sesshomaru slid the door shut behind him he confronted Shizuka.

"Why were you acting that way earlier", he questioned, his tone sharp.

"Because the more that I think about it the more it seems you're using me", she shouted at him, her tail going frigid in anger. "You probably want me to be your mate because you want an heiress! I'm tired of being used!"

She turned from him, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes staring at the floor. Sesshomaru was about to reply to that statement though he was stopped when he saw a tear hit the wooden floor, a sniff sounding quietly.

"Why do you think I have no parents", she said, her tone almost inaudible. She continued with her story her voice weakening slightly. "I was used by a demon that got into the village and the first people he killed were my parents…We eventually subdued him and killed him but that didn't bring my parents back to life…But I doubt you care about my worthless babble."

Tears were now falling down her cheeks, her tail drooping. She looked up as Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, his one hand extending. She flinched as she felt Sesshomaru wipe the tears from her chestnut colored face. She sniffed quietly, her tears slowing to a stop. Sesshomaru gently patted her on her head, in a comforting way, almost as if she was a child.

"I choose to be my mate for more reasons than what you think", Sesshomaru murmured to her, making her look up at him, questioning in her still watery orange eyes. Though Sesshomaru soon walked away, going towards the dressing screen. "I'm changing."

Though his words seemed obvious it held a different tune. She seemed to ponder this as she waited for her turn to change. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see none other than Sesshomaru. Though instead of the red and white hakama and kimono top plus armor she had grown accustomed to seeing him in, he wore an ankle length navy blue sleeping kimono. She looked away, slightly baffled when she looked at him.

"You can go change now", Sesshomaru said simply as he walked towards the screen. He came from behind it, Toujikin and Tensegia in hand.

Shizuka watched him as he set his swords down next to the right side of the futon.

'Always a fighter', she thought as she slowly began to walk towards the screen. She glanced around the edge to make sure Sesshomaru was peeking. No, he was sitting on the futon, holding one of the swords, Tensegia, in his hand. She seemed confused at first before she went behind the screen again. She untied the blood red obi from her waist, letting it fall to the ground, her kimono soon following it. She grabbed her sleeping kimono, it being red in color. Though she stopped and stared at the sleeping garment in astonishment. It was the short type of sleeping kimono her grandfather had made specifically for her. He knew she hated the long type of kimonos and always used to make hers shorter. She blushed lightly as she put her hand to her face, sighing quietly.

'Why me', she thought to herself in agony. 'Why now?'

She bit her lip as she slowly slid the kimono onto her tan body. The kimono barely reached the bottom of her knees, showing off her long legs nicely. She blushed slightly as she folded the kimono up and placed it in a neat pile. She walked from behind the screen, eyes downcast as she walked over to the futon. She stole a glance at Sesshomaru and caught his stare, her blush deepening.

"Wh-what are you looking at", she questioned, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Sesshomaru merely grunted, turning his head away and setting the Tensegia down again.

"I'm going to sleep", Sesshomaru stated simply as he lifted the blankets and turned over, his back facing her.

Shizuka sat there at a lost for words, staring Sesshomaru's back in mild annoyance. How could he sleep in such a dilemma? She glanced back at the now sleeping Sesshomaru as he turned onto his back, hands at his side. He so calm, so serene, not like the usual stressed, angry Sesshomaru she had grown accustomed to. She couldn't resist the urge, her hand slowly nearing the sleeping inu's face. Though Sesshomaru's hand darted up, grabbing her hand as he looked at her, a slight trace of red in the golden orbs. A startled gasp came from Shizuka's mouth as she tried to yank her hand back. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal, eyes settling to their normal yellow-amber color. He released her hand, tossing it away from him. Shizuka quickly retracted her hand to her side, murmuring an I'm sorry in a low voice. She looked at the ground again before settling under the covers slowly. She stayed as far as she possibly could not wanting to disturb him in the middle of the night. Soon both youkais were falling under the spell of the sand man, drifting off to dream land.

)(HA HA Finally done! Sorry for the wait you guys, I'll try to be faster!)(


	13. Inutaisho Mating Rituals Pt3

Shizuka's eyes flickered open slowly before closing again. It was morning, she could tell by the chirping of bird and the smell of breakfast. Yet she didn't want to leave the warmth that surrounded her body. She cuddled into her 'pillow', hugging it slightly. Yet something stopped her from drifting off again. This pillow had….hair? Her eyes snapped open only to see the familiar navy blue fabric if a certain youkai's sleeping kimono. She slowly looked up to catch sight of a waking Sesshomaru. Her face flushed red as she sat up and scooted back until her butt met the wooden floor. Sesshomaru looked at her, not hiding his amusement, a smirk on his face.

"Y-you did that while I was sleeping", she shrieked, pointing at him accusingly. "Didn't you? You dirty perverted dog!"

Sesshomaru's smirk only grew as she continued to accuse him of this offence. Though she stopped as she saw Sesshomaru get the closest to a smile that she had every seen. Though he felt her eyes on him and the small smile-smirk shrunk back into a slight frown.

"I did nothing of the sort", Sesshomaru said, sitting up. "You were the one that flopped all the way from your edge to mine. And after you had settled on my chest you didn't seem to be as restless."

Sesshomaru began to snicker again, only making Shizuka blush more and become angry.

"I'm going to change!" she yelled obviously annoyed, pushing the covers off of her body and Sesshomaru's bodies.

She stomped to behind the screen, growled quietly and stripped of the sleeping kimono. She threw it at Sesshomaru in annoyance, the garment landing on the still tired youkai's head before he could catch it. Shizuka smirked contently as she reached back to grab a new kimono. Though all her hand touched was the smooth chilled wood of the ground. She blushed deeply as she began to frantically look for any garment she could use to cover her body. Sadly there was none. Shizuka's head slowly peaked around the screen looking at the now waiting Sesshomaru. She bit her lip lightly as she called to Sesshomaru in a soft voice. He turned and looked at her, a slightly annoyed look on his normally blank face.

"What", he questioned, looking at her, skeptical of the blush on the kitsune's face.

"Um could you give me the blanket please", as she looked at him study her face, the crimson blush deepening.

A cocky smirk came to Sesshomaru's face as he questioned, "Why?"

"Just do it", she shouted at him, before quieting down, Sesshomaru smirk growing.

"With an attitude like that why should I give you this blanket", Sesshomaru questioned holding up the blanket, his smirk disappearing as he tried to remain serious as he teased her.

"Sesshomaru", Shizuka said, obviously annoyed as she looked over the screen again. Though a single idea popped into her head.

She began to push the screen towards the unmade futon and Sesshomaru.

'If I can't get the blanket then at least I can get my kimono', she thought to herself as she neared the garment.

Though Sesshomaru quickly saw her plan and jumped back, scooping up the garment and backing away. Sesshomaru smirked at their little game as Shizuka gaped at him from behind the screen. With both the blanket and kimono in hand, Sesshomaru prepared for a minor fight.

"Sesshomaru", Shizuka yelled at him as she moved the screen with her, chasing after the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru merely smirked again as he moved away, running right past Shizuka. Though Shizuka took a chance and made a grab for the blanket, only to jump too far and land on top of Sesshomaru. She groaned in pain, her bosom aching from such a hard landing. Though a shriek escaped her mouth as she saw what she had landed on was not the floor, but Sesshomaru's chest. The long blank was tangled around the two, pressing the nude kitsune tightly to the clothed inu. A dark blush stained Shizuka's cheeks as she looked at the slightly uncomfortable Sesshomaru. Though the sound of the doors sliding open only added to her embarrassment as a maid walked in, a fresh kimono in hand. Instantly the maid's face matched Shizuka's as the two kitsunes both began to murmur words apology to each other.

The blush was still obvious on Shizuka's face as she thought of the mishap that had happened earlier that morning. Though Sesshomaru seemed to not think about in the least. But Shizuka's thought of the morning were soon swept away as a cold rush of air passed by the two, her body shivering. The summer style kimono was not a good choice for her as the two youkais ventured north. Being that the fox youkais generally live in the warmer southern part of Japan, they wear more summer kimonos than anything. Though as the two continued to travel north Shizuka's shivers began to increase the thin knee length kimono doing nothing to protect her legs. Sesshomaru looked down at shaking girl, his eye brow rising slightly. A warm blush returned to Shizuka's face as she felt his arm tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"S-Sesshomaru", she questioned her voice low. She couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed getting warmer.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to maneuver through the some of the flying birds and small demons in the way. Sesshomaru started to descend towards an empty, snow covered field.

"Why are we landing here", she questioned, her eyes scanning over the field curiously.

"Because this is where my mother lives", Sesshomaru said simply, stepping through the snowy plain and putting his hand out.

A rainbow like streak flashed across them, making Shizuka wince and bring her arm to her eyes. As the brightness passed, Shizuka lowered her arm slowly. She gasped as she saw a grand castle, even larger than Sesshomaru's.

"My gods Sesshomaru", she said looking over at him, a look of amazement on her face. "Is this your mother's castle?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head before both he and Shizuka looked up, hearing a happy squeal travel through the cold air. A silver and orange streak passed by Shizuka, clutching onto Sesshomaru in a bear hug. Shizuka turned to look at the figure, seeing it was a woman about her own height. Her hair was the same silver color as Sesshomaru's, two magenta stripes similar to the other dog youkai she clutched onto. The woman's eyes were a beautiful fuchsia.

"Mother", Sesshomaru said as he sighed in the woman's grasp. "Please."

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshy", his mother said in a sweet voice, releasing her son. "Can't a mother give her Fluffy-kins a hug?"

Shizuka hand covered her mouth as she listened to the mother baby talk Sesshomaru; the mighty lord reduced to baby names.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, an annoyed and embarrassed look in his eyes. Sesshomaru's mother quieted down, before chuckling quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry son", she said, her voice soft and loving. "It's just been a long time. Well what did you come here for?"

With a sigh Sesshomaru first glared over at Shizuka, shutting her up, before looking back to his softly smiling mother.

"I came here to ask permission", he started, speaking slowly and precisely. "For this woman to be my mate."

The woman smiled softly at her son as he said that, her attention soon directing to Shizuka. The woman's eyes scanned over Shizuka slowly before the woman walked forward and locked eyes with the girl. Shizuka gulped as she was examined by the elder woman. Shizuka flinched as she felt the woman touch her face lightly. Drawing her hand back the woman nodded her head slowly at Shizuka then at Sesshomaru.

"Does th-that mean yes", Shizuka questioned, her eyes widened in surprise.

The woman nodded her head gently again. Shizuka smiled widely before hugging the woman.

"Thank you", she exclaimed. "Oh thank you…Um what's your name?"

"Migoto", she answered with a small chuckle at the woman's enthusiasm. Looking over to Sesshomaru hopefully, she smiled. "My son won't your mate and you stay the night?"

With a slow, slightly disappointed shake of her head Sesshomaru turned down the offer.

"The night is coming and I still need to make my way back to my castle", Sesshomaru said simply.

With an understanding, yet disappointed nod of her head, Migoto stepped forward and gave her son one last hug before he left. Hugging Shizuka gently, Migoto whispered a short statement into the girl's ear. A small flush came to Shizuka cheeks but she nodded her head gently, before turning to leave with Sesshomaru. The two soon took into the air, the older inu youkai below waving farewell to the two. As the two were soon engulfed in the thick swirling white clouds, Sesshomaru glanced at Shizuka.

"What did my mother tell you", he asked his tone still emotionless.

"Oh nothing", Shizuka said with an innocent blush.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with slight glare, sending a chill down Shizuka's spine. A nervous chuckle fell pass her lips as she turned her eyes away from the taller youkai. Though the awkward moment was immediately disturbed as a gust of wind made Sesshomaru almost lose flight. Glancing over her shoulder Shizuka caught a glance of a woman following them on a giant feather.

"Um Sesshomaru", Shizuka said unsurely, as she looked up at him again.

"I know", Sesshomaru said as he began to make a descent towards the ground.

Though as Sesshomaru landed he soon became aware that he was surrounded by a violet miasma. Shizuka jumped off of Sesshomaru's tail, Sesshomaru brushing his cream colored tail over his shoulder. Pushing Shizuka back with his arms he murmured glancing back, "Go hide."

Shizuka went to object but Sesshomaru glared back at her, a small sliver of red in his eyes.

"I said go", he shouted, a deep growl in his voice. "And if you need this protect yourself with this."

Sesshomaru forced a sword, that she had never seen him fight with, into her arms. Looking at him unsurely, only receiving a glare Shizuka turned, though she stopped glancing back worriedly at him. Yet Shizuka bit her lip gently, running behind the thicket of trees that surrounded the clearing. Staring into the clearing Shizuka saw a small group making their way into the thick fog. The same group of humans she had seen before. She saw Sesshomaru and the hanyou leading the group exchange a conversation of harsh words, before the battle cries of hundreds of demons filled the air. With wide eyes Shizuka watched as the same hanyou that had captured her was making his way towards the group with his demonic army in tow. With the point of a finger the demons began to charge towards the small group of warriors

And with that the battle began.

)(I MADE EDITS!)(


	14. Inutaisho Mating Rituals Interrupted!

)(I love all of you reviewers! You're helping me improve my story greatly! And this is the great battle scene chapter! MWHAHAHAHA, but of course there will be some sort of plot twist in this! )(

Sesshomaru easily slashed through the snapping snake-like demon with his Toujikin, his eyes narrowing as others came to take its place. Cutting yet another demon's head off Sesshomaru charged in between the demons and Inuyasha's human counterparts, heading towards Naraku. Naraku welcomed Sesshomaru with a smirk calling out to the inu youkai.

"Well well Sesshomaru isn't this a pleasant surprise", the benevolent man called out as he tried to stare down Sesshomaru. "It seems like I might actually have a challenge."

And with those ending words Naraku floated through the air in a charge at the Sesshomaru. A flash of purple and white light burst as Sesshomaru and Naraku clashed. The inu-tachi shields their eyes, only uncovering them as the light began to die down, smoke now taking over in curtaining the battle. Inuyasha ran up to the sight, prepared to take over the battle with Naraku. Though as the smoke cleared there was a deep hole, Naraku and Sesshomaru standing on either side. Though as soon as they were seen again Naraku and Sesshomaru charged at each other, disappearing from plain sight. A sudden spark of light, then another and another. These flashes continued, Inuyasha watching as they moved from left to right, up and down. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Naraku both flew to the ground, Naraku on his feet and Sesshomaru on his back. Many wounds were about his body, his hakama top barely hanging on to his bloody chest. Sesshomaru used the Toujikin to push himself up, spitting out a small bit of blood. Inuyasha stepped in the way, looking back at Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"Let a real fighter take care of this", he said standing in a fighting position. "AUGH!"

Inuyasha jumped at Naraku, slicing at him with quick, relentless slashes. Though Naraku blocked most of them easily before smacking Inuyasha down.

"You stupid mutts", Naraku shouted, before starting to laugh maniacally. "You cannot defeat me!"

Naraku laughed again before he shouted out in pain, the purple glow from his back soon fading. Turning both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw the same skimpily dressed girl, her bow still held up towards Naraku. Infuriated Naraku turned to face who would dare interrupt him. Though Kagome again was preparing another shot at the malevolent half breed. Naraku was pushed back slightly, though he was more prepared for this shot. Grinning crazily down at her, he shot a tentacle down towards her frail body. Her sepia eyes widened in fear as the almost wood-like tentacle neared her, her body frozen in fear.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, running towards her and practically slamming her out of the way. He took her place in the path of the tentacle, getting hit through the leg by the spiny appendage. Inuyasha dropped to his other knee in pain, Kagome calling out in guilt, running over to him. Inuyasha glared up at her telling her to move before Naraku tried another one of his stunts, yet she was intent on helping him. The other two human companions of Inuyasha and Kagome; the monk, demon slayer, small kitsune youkai, and the large neko youkai rushed over to them.

"Kirara", Sango called out, ordering her pet to toss the two onto its back.

Obeying, Kirara easily tossed the two onto her back before diving away from the crashing tentacles.

"Hirtakosu!" Sango shouted, throwing her large boomerang weapon at tentacle, cutting through it.

Debris began to fly at the ground, quickly being cleaned up by Miroku's wind tunnel. Jumping from the neko's back, Inuyasha limped over to Naraku, sword drawn again. Naraku laughed at the weakling, deciding to finish the hanyou off himself. Diving through the air towards the handicapped half demon, his tentacle drawing back for a hit. Inuyasha was prepared for the attack though unprepared for the slight twist the tentacle made towards his escaping comrades. Smacking them down, only the two inu youkais were left standing. Cursing Inuyasha barely side glanced at Sesshomaru, a glint of pleading in his eyes. Sesshomaru's own amber optics narrowed as the two simultaneously jumped at the spider youkai. Naraku was surprised that the two brothers would join forces to fight him, him even knowing that that the two hated each other. Though Inuyasha was being much of a help, his injured leg slowing him down as he slashed at his enemy. Aggravation was radiating from Sesshomaru, his brother supposedly lagging him behind. Yet his annoyance was short lived as Naraku smacked Inuyasha towards his 'worthless' friends. The inu-tachi had been moving to their feet again, Kirara catching Inuyasha barely as they retreated, much to Inuyasha's dismay, from the fight. Sesshomaru smirked to himself, thinking them as weaklings as he faced Naraku again. His breath was becoming haggard, his hair whipped around his body and stuck by sweat. Growling, Sesshomaru sheathed the Toujikin and began into his dog form. Snarling at Naraku he charged and began to bite and crunch at the man. It was true was affected by the attacks but the already fatigued Sesshomaru was no match. With targeted punches to Sesshomaru's vital points making the youkai transform back into his human form. Sesshomaru lay on the ground, arms sprawled out and eyes blank in unconsciousness. Smirking over him, Naraku's spiny tentacle rose, aimed towards Sesshomaru's heart. Though Naraku waited for a few minutes, wanting to see the mighty youkai's face as he died; waiting giddily to see blood gurgle from the man's mouth. Soon Sesshomaru began to feel himself leave the dark coldness of unconsciousness only to see a blur of Naraku's ugly mug above him.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru", Naraku said darkly as his tentacle plunged towards the youkai's heart.

Time seemed to have slowed as Sesshomaru's calmed, waiting for death, knowing he was too weak to simply move from the attack. Sighing he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to leave him. "Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice shouted, making the Inutaisho's eyes open again.

The familiar scent of a kitsune washed over him, as he caught a blur of black, orange and red, seeing glittering tears in the air. His own eyes widened as he grasped who it was, unable to move her out of the way of the attack meant for him. Time resumed as in one smooth move the tentacle stabbed through Shizuka's back and out her stomach, her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. Blood dribbled from her mouth, staining her lips a dark rose color as Naraku pulled his appendage from the female's body, a wicked smile on his face. Shizuka's withering body landed on top of Sesshomaru's her face on lying lightly on his chest.

"Your poor little mate", Naraku said as he turned back into a more human form, flicking a lock of waved black hair over his shoulder. "You couldn't save her and now she's dead. Interesting. Maybe I should leave you with her corpse for a while more before I actually decide to kill you. Farwell."

With those last words Naraku began to walk away, seemingly fading into his wall of miasma. Shakily Sesshomaru's hand rose and shook at Shizuka lightly. A slight twitch in her body and a shuddered breath informed she was still alive—for the moment.

Coughing, blood fell onto Sesshomaru's chest, a few of his wounds healing at contact.

"I'm sorry", Shizuka babbled, her voice low, coughing more blood onto his chest.

Sesshomaru said nothing, only watching as she writhed about a bit, her hand reaching towards her chest. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously only to watch her pull the Tensegia slowly from her shirt.

"Here…"

She rested the sword closer to his chest her breath becoming more ragged. The quickest Sesshomaru could grab the sword he pulled it from its sheath. He saw the small demons of death that lay gently on her back, ready to reap her soul. Cutting her back with the sword, the demons disappeared, Shizuka's breath returning to normal. It sounded almost like he sighed in relief before he slashed at his own wrist, to reassure his own life would be saved. And then consciousness was lost again.

)(Short but interesting none the less, right? Well since school's out most likely chapter will come out faster!)(


	15. Inutaisho Mating Rituals Pt4

A low groan left Shizuka's mouth as she began to wake. Opening her eyes her vision was distorted, blurs and outlines of white, black, and gold blurring together. Blinking her once, twice, her vision clearing up as she caught sight of both Rin's and Sesshomaru's faces looking down at her. Rin's face lit up as she saw the awaking kitsune, yet Sesshomaru had turned from her, though even in her brief glance at him she had seen his face relax in relief. Though Shizuka had but a fragment of a second to think of the Lord before being painfully glomped by a certain young girl.

"Oh Shizuka-sama I'm so glad that you're awake", Rin said, a huge smile spread across her face. "I've been waiting for days!"

Shizuka seemed slightly confused at the statement, looking at Sesshomaru for an explanation. Though he stared at her, making Shizuka fidget lightly in Rin's grasp.

"You've been asleep for", Rin stopped to count on her fingers, before she looked as Shizuka again. "For five days!"

"Wha-", Shizuka exclaimed, bewildered as she looked at Sesshomaru more intently for explanation.

"I'll inform you about this later", Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked from her room.

Shizuka seemed slightly confused at his odd behavior, though her mind didn't linger on it too long. Chuckling lightly she placed a hand over her stomach and murmured to Rin with a wide smile,"Are you hungry?"

Nodding her head, Rin released Shizuka and backing up a bit to give the kitsune room to stand. Shizuka slowly began to push herself, yet half way up she realized that her strength was totally depleted and fell back onto the futon. Wincing slightly she held her head, as Rin stared down at her.

"Shizuka-sama are you okay", Rin said, concern in her young voice.

Giving Rin a thumb up, Shizuka smiled up grimly at the girl though hearing the door open she flipped onto her back and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Rin can you please get Mizao?" she asked as she looked at the girl. "Please ask her if she can bring some food in here."

"Hai", Rin exclaimed before running from the room, flashing a smile at Shizuka before she opened the door and left.

Shizuka sighed, waiting patiently for her food...well maybe patiently was an over statement. Her fingers were tapping on the wooden floor, making small indentations as her stomach growled more violently. Her ears twitched joyfully as she heard the door being opened, her nose catching a whiff of a sweet smelling soup.

"Mizao thanks—", Shizuka exclaimed before her words slowed, seeing the most unexpected person at the door. "…S-Sesshomaru? Wha-what do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked at her apathetically, walking over and placing the bowl next to her futon. Even though the smell of soup was enticing, Shizuka seemed uninterested in the soup. She was more concerned at why the youkai lord was now sitting next to her and staring. Glancing away, Shizuka quickly picked up the bowl, some of its contents sloshing over the edge. Pulling the blankets down slowly, she revealed more of her white sleeping robe, gently setting the bowl on her lap .She slowly began to drink the soup, slurping at times to show her enjoyment. As she ate there was an awkward silence between the two mates to be. Setting the near empty bowl down she looked over at Sesshomaru, inhaling deeply before beginning to talk to him.

"Sesshomaru why are you in here", she asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. "If you have something to say, just say it. I mean…"

Though Shizuka's words were carried away with the clouds as she locked eyes with the lord. Sesshomaru's eyes seemed clouded with almost a glint of concern in the normally apathetic eyes. Looking away, Shizuka blushed again, his eyes always having the same giddy girl effect on her.

"Shizuka", Sesshomaru started off, making the vixen's head turn. This was one of the very few times Sesshomaru had actually said her name.

"Y-yes", Shizuka answered, her voice quivering in mild apprehension.

"I never want you to disturb one of my fights again", Sesshomaru ordered, staring at the woman intensely.

Shizuka's shy behavior immediately dissipated, a low growl leaving her throat.

"What do you mean not to disturb your fights?" Shizuka exclaimed, glaring. "I try to help your pompous ass once and what do you give me? No thank you, no you saved my life; just do not get in my way while fighting!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as Shizuka glared at him. With that Shizuka continued to babble in annoyance.

"And to think I almost was killed to save someone as unappreciative as you", she yelled at him, before her glare weakened, her staring into Sesshomaru's calming eye's.

"That is exactly why", he said, his tone low. "I will not allow your life to be lost because you thought it was best to save me. I would not want that burden on my soul nor would I want to lose my mate to be."

Shizuka seemed shocked, her eyes widening then softening as he spoke, her eyes drifting to the ground. His words, though spoken in the same indifferent voice, they seemed to hold so much emotion

"But Sesshomaru", she said gently, looking up at him coyly. "How would I be able to be called your mate if I don't do everything in my power to assure that you are safe?" A slight blush covered her cheeks as she looked down at the blue futon fabric she clenched between her hands. "What kind of woman would I be if I didn't protect those that I… love?"

Her voice was mellifluous, almost unheard by herself, yet Sesshomaru heard it clearly. Shizuka's face was completely turned away from him, a flush continuing to spread. She flinched slightly as she felt Sesshomaru's hand gently touch her cheek, lightly pushing her head to look at him. Sesshomaru could feel the heat from her cheeks on his hand, smirking lightly at her awkwardness. From the very corner of her eye, Shizuka had caught sight of the smirk, her eyes slowly turning to look at him completely.

"Do you find what I said amusing", she asked, her tone passive.

"No but the way you tried to ignore the fact that you've said it is", Sesshomaru answered, his hand slowly leaving her face. His smirk soon left and he again locked eyes with her, searching them for an answer to an unasked question. Breaking away from her gaze, Sesshomaru looked to the side, still deep in thought.

"What you just said…did you mean it?"

Shizuka seemed surprised at the question, unsure of how to answer it though it seemed so obvious.

"Did you mean it Shizuka?"

She gulped. He had said her name again, though there seemed to be a hidden longing behind those words, like he had longed for them to be true. Smiling mistily, Shizuka slowly nodded her head, biting her lip gently.

"I…well I", Shizuka mumbled, trying to find the correct words. "I….love you….and I'll understand if your feelings aren't completely shared."

An awkward silence ensued after her word, Shizuka beginning to ramble to fill in the awkward silence.

"Well I could understand how _you_ wouldn't want to be seen with me! I mean you are the Lord of the Western Lands and I am but a simple vixen from the north! It wouldn't be right for someone of your stature to take a mate with someone as low as a commoner as me. I mean what was I---"

Though her words were cut off as she felt Sesshomaru pressing his lips against hers in a dominant way; both a way of telling her to shut up and that's not true. Blinking as he backed away her lips were pursed together as she allowed Sesshomaru to talk.

"You think I care what the demons of _my _land think of me", Sesshomaru questioned, his tone slightly sharp as he looked at her. "If any of them try to oppose me I could easily kill them with a flick of my wrist. Plus, you know that all demons mate for life, correct?" Shizuka nodded her head slowly, trying to find some point in the question. "Well, if you know that, then why would I pick a woman that I dislike as a mate?"

The edge of Sesshomaru's lip rose ever so slightly in a discreet smirk, as Shizuka's eyes widened slightly. A shaky smile came to her face as she tossed herself at Sesshomaru, hugging him tightly. Sesshomaru seemed slightly surprised at the hug, his arms hugging around her unsurely before he embraced her, pulling her into a warmer embrace. Sesshomaru gently placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly pulling the kitsune from him, as he looked at her seriously.

"The mating ritual will begin on the waning moon", Sesshomaru said. "It ends on the same day, though we are allowed to stay there longer if wanted. Now are you still sure?"

"Of course I'm sure", Shizuka said as she nodded her head softly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

A soft, smirk came to his face as she looked at him.

"The waning moon will come it a matter of three days", Sesshomaru says as he began to stand, preparing to leave the room. "You should be filled in on what the mating ritual will be about again by Mizao…sleep well…"

The words seemed awkward as Sesshomaru said them, him glancing at her one more time before walking from the room. Shizuka smiled widely to herself as she hugged the blanket close.

'I can't believe he wants me to be his mate!' she thought ecstatically to herself.

)(What do you think of this chapter? Didja like it? Hehe, well review and tell me!)(


	16. Completion of Inutaisho Mating Ritual

A cool breeze passed through the area, Autumn telling the lands that she was here. An array of warm colored leaved swirled around, creating small whirlwinds before dispersing and the leaves fluttered back onto the ground. The cloak of night had been set, infinite twilight smiling down upon endless plains, hills and mountains. The quarter moon cast minimal light upon the land, a perfect cover for the two youkai that traveled through the air. Sesshomaru flew steadily, holding Shizuka around the waist gently. She was leaning into him, her eyes closed in a light sleep. Looking down upon her, he couldn't help bet crack a small smirk at her innocent look while sleeping. Plus he couldn't help but think that her quiet was a great improvement. Looking away from her he continued on the known path to the lands his father had shown him when he was young. A gentle nudge with his arm and Shizuka was awoken, looking up at Sesshomaru with a dazed gaze. He nodded his head softly in the direction of the grounds, Shizuka glancing over and gasping. The vast plain seemed almost mystical, the soft touch of dew illuminated ever so slightly by the quarter moon. A building that almost resembled a human's temple sat at the edge of a forest, rising steam signifying a large hot spring nearby. Lowering towards the ground in front of the building, Shizuka felt the significant pressure of a barrier ripple at her body. Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her waist as they made their way through making a graceful decent to the ground. Setting Shizuka down she looked at the tall castle that stood in front of them. It was amazing in size and shape and the style was spectacular. Walking up the stairs, Shizuka still at his side he slid open the door. Slipping her shoes off at the entrance she stepped onto the cold floor, looking over the area.

"This is wonderful", Shizuka exclaimed, looking around the spacious front. "It's beautiful!"

The floors were made of a dark wood, obviously smoothed out with a fine wax; probably from bee demons just as was Sesshomaru's. Walking around a bit she ran a hand over the fine paper walls, flowers of light colors placed into the paper.

"The sun is rising and we must begin", Sesshomaru said, gazing out at the now dull tangerine-pink sky. "The process of…"

"Yes I know I know", Shizuka said interrupting him. "Purification, relaxation and ….gratification."

She blushed innocently before turning to Sesshomaru who had just slipped his fine silk slippers off.

"So purification is first correct", Shizuka asked, walking down the hall that Sesshomaru had turned into.

"Yes", he said, his one word answer enough for her. He stopped yet again, sliding open another door. This one was a simple room, two screens set up facing each other. Two silken towels rested over the top of each screen oddly enough. Looking over at Sesshomaru, her curious gaze caught his attention, Sesshomaru beginning to explain.

"As soon as we go through the barrier a process starts", Sesshomaru began looking down at his mate. "Immediately the area is cleaned and made well enough for a lord and his mate. Items that we will use instantly are put where they are needed."

Shizuka nodded her head slowly in understanding walking to the paper screen and gently running her hands over the towel. It was extremely smooth to the touch though it was thin and somewhat see through.

"Are we supposed to _wear_ these", Shizuka said, holding the cloth up to her body. It barely fell to mid-thigh, Shizuka's eyes widening as she looked down then up to Sesshomaru again.

He wore a smirk on his face making Shizuka growl with annoyance.

"You'd better hurry and change", Sesshomaru said walking behind the other screen and pulling the towel from the top.

Hearing the ruffling of clothes, Shizuka groaned, knowing he was serious. Walking behind her own screen she untied the obi around her waist. Tossing the long cotton obi over the screen, she slowly began to slip the kimono from her body. She shuddered slightly as she was introduced to the colder air, her tail wrapping around her body for warmth. Picking up the towel she quickly wrapped it around her curvaceous frame, tying a knot in it to hold it tight. Setting her kimono on a proper rack she walked timidly from behind the screen. The sight she saw almost caused her to the point of a nose bleed. ((AN: Ah, the great myth that I love dearly))

Her eyes gazed upon the inu god, the ivory skin having absolutely no flaws or abrasions, a surprise since he was a fighter. His body was toned and muscled, not overly beefy muscled, all in the right ways. And the toned body only flowed in with his slender form, making him one of the most irresistible men in Japan. And he had chosen her. Shizuka flushed lightly before something other than his handsome body caught her eyes and that indeed was his tail. The long cream-colored tail was thrown over his shoulder and traveled to a point just above his ankle. Yet the only thing she seemed to care about currently was how soft it appeared, almost making her soft crimson and black tipped tail fall to shame. As she looked up again she saw Sesshomaru gazing straight into her eyes, a flush of embarrassment coming to her cheeks.

Yet it was not as if Sesshomaru was not doing observations of his own. Her deep chestnut skin glowed with a lively tone beautiful and pure, from what he could see held no flaws except for a small color flaw on her stomach. Sesshomaru looked over the curves of her body, easy to guess because of the flimsy fabric. He stealthily looked at the arc of her hip fall to her slender legs then to her dainty feet. Looking up as she did Sesshomaru locked eyes with her, smirking inwardly at the blush before walking towards the door. Sliding it open he waited for Shizuka to walk out, waiting outside next to the door. Walking out, Shizuka bowed slightly in thanks, waiting as Sesshomaru slid the door shut. Walking side by side, Sesshomaru led Shizuka to their newest location. The two had reached the back of the mansion, the heat having raised a few degrees. Sliding yet another door open Sesshomaru walked inside before Shizuka, blocking her view of the room. As Sesshomaru walked in Shizuka followed, a wave of intense heat hitting her.

"What the heck", she murmured as she walked through the door, sliding it behind her.

The room was filled with steam, swirling and puffing together at the top of the room. A rectangular wooden box was filled with glowing rocks, the obvious source the steam. Looking to Sesshomaru, he had already taken a seat on the wooden seat, staring at Shizuka. Flushing as she looked at him she walked over to him shyly, sitting a few feet on the right of Sesshomaru. They sat in steamy room in silence, Shizuka's gaze locked onto his tail. Sesshomaru soon caught onto her intent stare, first ignoring it till she continued to stare.

"What", Sesshomaru asked, Shizuka's head snapping up as she looked at him.

Smiling sheepishly and blushing, turning her head to the other wall.

"Nothing, nothing at all", she replied quickly, before her eyes landed on a red sutra. It read purification in black letters, and seemed to emit a magical glow.

"When it turns white purification is complete", Sesshomaru answered before Shizuka asked the kitchen.

Shizuka slowly nodded her head in understand before looking at Sesshomaru with the eyes of an innocent puppy. Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted in suspicion as Shizuka scooted closer.

"Um Sesshomaru", she said, her voice high and girly. "Can I pwetty please pet your tail?"

An odd look came to Sesshomaru's face as she said that, the best way to describe it is perplexed.

"You want to pet my tail", he asked as if she was a stupid child.

She nodded her head slowly, eyes locking onto the tail again. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, slowly bulling the mass of fur from over his shoulder and under his arm allowing Shizuka to take a hold of it. Slowly running her fingers through it she smiled at the plush feel, hugging the warm tail to her chest. She seemed to forget that it was attached to his body, the tail being a very sensitive part on any demon. She held it as a child would a teddy bear, nuzzling it gently. Though a sound, similar to a rough purr/growl was beginning to sound. Discontinuing the nuzzling she looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes shut and his arm resting loosely at his side. A mischievous smirk came to Shizuka face as she looked at him.

"I see you're tail is a weak point", Shizuka exclaimed, making Sesshomaru's eyes open, him looking at her with a small frown.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her, frowning slightly as his tail twitched in her hands, slowly raveling to its natural position. Shizuka chuckled quietly, before seeing Sesshomaru draw near. Looking at him slightly stunned, her body went rigid before shivering with pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, having blown softly onto her ear. Shizuka's face flushed as she looked over at him, her pointed ears picking up the red flush.

"And your ears are yours", Sesshomaru retorted, Shizuka frowning slightly. Her eyes traveled back to the sutra, the deep red now having turned to a dusty pink. Shizuka sighed slightly, feeling beads of perspiration run down her forehead slowly. Looking around the room the two were silent, Shizuka sighing in boredom. She began to tap her fingers on the ground, boredom beginning to turn into annoyance. Clenching her fists she suddenly let out a scream falling over sideways, groaning quietly. Though she didn't seem to realize the way she tipped over was right onto Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru looked down at her staring at the hair fanned out upon his lap, a few locks covering her reddening face.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru", she exclaimed, not moving from her position. "I am so un—. "

Her statement was suddenly cut off by the placement of Sesshomaru's lips on her own, a burst of steam from the box adding drama to the small kiss. She was surprised, looking up Sesshomaru while his golden eyes stared into hers. Sesshomaru broke away, Shizuka slowly sitting up and biting her lip. Looking around the now steam-less room she turned her head towards the sutra. It was completely white, snow white, and the black almost burst from the paper. Looking over at Sesshomaru she smiled softly, following him out of the cooling sauna.

((A/N: Okay, originally this chapter was going to be split up into three parts. Yet since I am late ((SO SORRY!)) I have decided to extend the chapter and write the whole thing put into one day! So lucky be happy, you're lucky!))

Sesshomaru again was walking ahead of her, starting back down the hall again. Shizuka turned to look at him before turning her head and looking at two back doors. She could see light beginning to peak through them, walking forward and sliding it open slightly. It had to be early morning, the sky a robin egg blue, the twittering birds another clue. Sliding the door closed again she turned, nearly jumping from her skin as she saw Sesshomaru standing no more than an inch away from her. She could barely catch his scent because of the near by steam.

"Come we haven't got all day", he said simply, before walking ahead of her again. Though something seemed different, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Yet she almost snapped her fingers when she found out, jogging a little to catch up with him.

"Sesshomaru where is your tail", she asked, her eyes looking at his shoulder for the fluffy object.

"I cloaked it", he answered simply before continuing down the hall.

Shizuka's cheeks puffed out in a slight pout, missing the fluffy appendage yet she shrugged it off as she walked beside Sesshomaru.

"What now", she asked, her feet softly padding on the floor, her tail wagging with the slow shake of her hips as she followed.

Yet as Sesshomaru turned another corner, Shizuka could smell the over powering yet pleasant scent. It smelt like a sweet perfume, masking over her and calming her to the very depths of her soul. Although Sesshomaru did not show it, he too was also being lured into a calmer, less defensive state of mind. Sliding open the designated door, they were instantly brought into a dimly lit room with the origin of the scent obviously. Small items resembling various colored lanterns were all around the room, candles warming a small golden dish of oil that sat right above it. In the center of the room sat a slightly elevated futon, a canopy of silk surrounding it. Walking closer, Shizuka saw that the futon was a deep red, as was the blanket, and the silk surrounding it a dark blue color. A shudder traveled down her spine as she felt Sesshomaru walk to her, wrapping his arm around her waist loosely. She could feel the heat of his body easily radiate through the thin fabric of towels, feeling a warm feeling run through her body and stopping in her stomach. It roamed about, a soft blush rising to her cheeks at the undeniably welcomed feeling.

"Should we sit down", Shizuka asked, her voice coy as she looked up at Sesshomaru. He gave a small almost unnoticed nod, releasing her and walking to the small opening in the cloth, pulling it open, allowing her to go inside first. Stepping through, Shizuka at upon the goose feather filled futon, surprised at the softness of the cushion. She moved further onto the futon, her legs underneath her to make room for Sesshomaru. He slid easily onto the futon, and immediately began to pile up the various pillows around one place. Leaning back into the various cushions he relaxed, before looking to Shizuka and beckoning her to him. Slowly she crawled over, holding the towel to her tight. She gently lay on Sesshomaru's chest an almost innocent blush rising to her cheeks as his arm lay across her back. Though the scent in the air began to help coax her into a relaxed state again, also the soft circular motions Sesshomaru began to do on her back. The same electric shudders thundered through her body, her eyes glancing up at his timidly before moving up a small bit and gently placing her lips against his. Sesshomaru immediately took dominance over the kiss. Sesshomaru slowly lifted his arm, letting it run through her ebony tresses languidly. Shizuka could feel her heart pacing, her body shuddering at Sesshomaru's lightest touch. Slowly his kisses traveled from her lips to light ones over her jaw line. She gasped, before her body relaxed, a low purr leaving her mouth. He smirked lightly, giving her ears another light nip before kissing down to her neck. He stopped at the softest part of her neck; where her shoulder and neck meet. Shizuka shivered feeling his sharp teeth against the spot, glancing down at Sesshomaru with half shaded eyes. With the reassurance still ringing in his mind, he bit down, lapping at the sweet familiar tasting blood. The cinnamon and coppery taste dribbled onto his tongue as he lapped at the open wound softly.

**+SD+SD+SD+**

Reaching over, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Shizuka's hip, pulling her to his chest. Smiling softly as she looked into his eyes she softly nuzzled his neck whispering into his ear three simple words that held so much meaning.

"I love you…."

Nuzzling into against his chest she felt his arm tighten around her, her eyes slowly closing in sleep. Her quickened breaths had calmed, and she looked like she was as innocent as a child. Placing his chin gently at the top of his head, he smiled, an actual small smile before closing his own eyes and beginning to enter the dream world.

"I love you too…"

Haha! All lovey dovey! I'm so sorry for taking two months to write this! I'm so sorry! Well now that the mating has completed there is that one question to ask! The next chapter is going to be about the trials of three months of the poor inu and what his pregnant kitsune puts him through. Though I want to ask you something. Boy or girl?

And why! Well hope you enjoy this!

Katz


	17. Update! Poll Closed!

Someone! Thank you so much! You have given me the greatest idea for the chapter! I'm sorry if you other guys wanted a say in the subject, but I think having fraternal twins would be a wonderful idea! So poll is closed!


	18. One Bombshell after Another

)(Well I have decided, fraternal twins it is! Thank you someone, who is anonymous! I love you so much for the idea!)(

Sesshomaru cradled Shizuka in his arms, looking down at her with a sliver of concern for his mate. Only after three more days of staying there, Sesshomaru began to become aware of the odd way Shizuka was acting, as if she had a sickness of some sort. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed and her breathing was weathered. She clutched to the front of Sesshomaru's hakama top like a small child, shaking in both intense cold and extreme hot. Clutching the kitsune to his chest tighter, the two slowly landed in front of the castle, a group of maids waiting for them at the entrance. The sun shined upon them graciously, the cold girls warming slightly as the watched Sesshomaru descend. Bowing low, they all looked up at him simultaneously.

"Welcome back m'lord and lady", the replied in unison, only to screech as Sesshomaru pushed them out of his path to the door.

They winced slightly as they fell onto their bums muttering angrily, though there seemed to be one concerned face in the crowd.

"Shizuka-sama", Mizao muttered under her breath, standing up slowly. Jumping over her fellow workers she immediately sprinted after Sesshomaru, following the trace of his scent to his room. The door to his room was cracked ever so slightly, and Mizao, ever so boldly, slid the door open and walked inside. Sesshomaru didn't appear to be in the room. Looking around, Mizao saw Shizuka lying upon Sesshomaru large futon, chest rising in slow gasps for air.

"Shizuka-sama", Mizao gasped out, dropping to her knees beside the futon.

Mizao gently placed her hand to the other woman's forehead, biting her lip in worry. She was burning up and that could mean one of two things. She could have contracted a terrible disease or…

"What are you doing in here", Sesshomaru asked sharply a glare set on Mizao. "I gave no one permission to enter my quarters."

Mizao looked baffled as she stood, trying to find the bravery to speak up before they both turned on the ill woman.

"L-leave her be Sesshomaru", she murmured quietly as she slowly pushed herself up Sesshomaru strode over to his mate, holding her up with his arm. She smiled up at him graciously, before casting a glance over at Mizao.

"Can you please get me some water?"

This was just to give Sesshomaru and her some time to talk.

With a quick bow Mizao left the room, Shizuka still staring at the door till she was sure she was out of hearing distance.

"Shizuka I am going to send for a doctor", he said, his features softened slightly as he looked at the flushed face of the woman.

Eyes widening, Shizuka began to shake her head opening her mouth to protest. But she quickly shut her mouth as Sesshomaru gave her a glare telling her not to speak. Looking crestfallen, she sighed quietly not sure if she could sum up her courage to tell him the oh so important information. Setting Shizuka down lightly upon the pillow, Sesshomaru stood and began towards the door. Almost running into Mizao on his way out, he cast one more glance at Shizuka before sliding the door behind him. Mizao slowly walked over to Shizuka, setting a dark tea cup in front of Shizuka.

)(AN: I mean those dark clay cups, not the porcelain tea cup!)(

Shizuka nodded her head slightly in thanks as she raised the cups to her lips, the cool water soothing her burning throat. Taking more gulps of the liquid it helped to cool her to a more comfortable temperature. Setting the now empty cup down, she nodded her head graciously at Mizao, seeing the extremely concerned gaze in her eyes.

"You know don't you", Shizuka asked, her words slow and unsure.

Mizao nodded her head soberly, biting her lip with a small smile on her lips.

"Are you afraid", she asked, slowly lowering herself to the ground beside the large futon.

Shizuka bit her lip; she truthfully didn't know how to answer. The two sat in silence of the room, hearing the sound of passing servants whispering to one another. A soft gasp passed from Shizuka's lips unnoticed by Mizao as she heard what the servants had been saying. Though looking over to the door, Mizao jumped up and Shizuka merely sat up as Sesshomaru led a doctor through the doors. The doctor was a raccoon youkai, a long bushy grey and black tail trailing onto the ground. Her ears were like any other pure-blood youkai, her eyes a dark indigo mixed with soft tones of blue. She was an elderly youkai probably ten or eleven thousand years old, her smiling face covered in wrinkles and her body grandmotherly plump. Shizuka smiled lightly at the elderly woman, though she did look very unsure as she glanced over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru locked eyes with her, mentally asking what is it. Attention however was soon diverted back to the elderly youkai as she placed a hand on Shizuka's forehead. Shizuka stiffened slightly at the sudden touch before feeling the soothing caress of a hand running over her hair. A small smile came to her face as the woman began to ask her questions.

"So Shizuka-sama", she asked, Sesshomaru obviously had told the elderly youkai her name. "What seems to be ailing you?"

"Well", Shizuka began in a small voice. "I have been feeling feverish, almost like a human's cold or something of that sort."

The elderly youkai merely, hmmed under her breath as she gently ran a hand down from Shizuka's throat glands towards her chest. Shizuka's face colored dark red as she winced slightly as the extremely tendered flesh was examined.

"Aha", the youkai exclaimed, seeing Shizuka's pain. "Did this all start after mating?"

Shizuka's blush deepened as she slowly nodded her head yes, glancing over towards the door to see Sesshomaru still standing there.

"Then the diagnosis is simple", the older woman exclaimed with a deep throaty laugh. "You are pregnant."

Shizuka winced slightly as she heard those words, again looking over to Sesshomaru for his own reaction. He looked slightly numb, although his face held the same nonchalant look, Shizuka could see pass that mask even in her sickness.

"Well I see you two have much to talk about", the elderly youkai grinned at the two of them. She slowly stood and walked out of the room, glancing back only to smile slightly at the two again.

From her reaction Sesshomaru could already tell she knew, and he took long strides towards his mate. Shizuka quickly turned away, drawing the covers under her chin, curling up slightly as she tried to disappear. Sesshomaru slowly sat beside her, pulling the covers slowly but forcefully from her grasp.

"Shizuka", Sesshomaru said in a tone that merely ordered her to turn over.

Shizuka didn't move, her body only curling into a tighter ball, shuddering slightly. It was only till a sob broke the quiet room did Sesshomaru touch her, pulling Shizuka into his strong embrace. Turning and clutching tightly to his hakama, she cried like a child did into a father's chest. When her sobs slowed to mere whimpers, Sesshomaru slowly pushed Shizuka's chin up. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes slightly red and veined.

"Why were you crying", he asked, his amber eyes locking with hers.

"B-because", she whimpered out, her voice quiet and pitiful. She bit her lip as she felt fresh tears replace the old. "Because Sesshomaru I am afraid!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose inquiringly, her sudden outburst slightly surprising.

"Afraid of what", Sesshomaru asked in a tone that made her seem like a child. "Bearing children? What is there to be afraid about that?"

"Yes I am very afraid Sesshomaru", she said, her voice barely audible, even to the demon's ear. "What of the wound I received, would that complicate things? And Sesshomaru…please don't go…I don't want to lose you…Please."

Sesshomaru's body stiffened slightly as he placed his hand on her shoulders, pushing her back from his chest.

"How do you know about this", he asked, his tone stiff. "Who told you that I was leaving?"

"I heard it from some of the servants", she said in a soft whisper, her hair covering her face as she looked down at the ground. "Please Sesshomaru, I don't want to lose you…I don't want our children to be raised without their father…"

Her body was shuddering in dry sobs, arms slowly wrapping around Sesshomaru's waist as she laid her head in Sesshomaru's lap. As out of character as it was, Sesshomaru gently petted the young woman's hair, comforting her slightly.

"Shizuka", he said as he continued the slow motions. "I must go; I must fend off any intruders to my lands. Naraku will be dealt with, he will not escape. You must understand this is both for our safety and our child."

A silence rested upon the room before Shizuka looked up at him, nodding her head slowly. She understood what must be done and she must allow him to do this. Sesshomaru captured her lips in a long, soft kiss, and breaking away slowly. Sesshomaru smirked slightly before laying Shizuka back down on the futon. He gently ran his hand over her cheek, removing the wild ebony strands from her face. His hand slowly made a trail down her body before resting upon her stomach, causing Shizuka to flush crimson. He didn't move his hand, his eyes locked upon her stomach barely glancing over at Shizuka as she gently placed her hands over his. A soft smile accompanied the blush, for she was sure that he promised he would be there and he would stay true. No matter what happened, she knew he would be there for her. Slowly he pulled his hand from under hers, standing to turn and leave the room.

"I am going to send in a proper lunch", he answered, barely glancing back at Shizuka. "I want you to be well-nourished in my absence. Do you understand?"

Shizuka slowly nodded her head, slightly numb as she watched him leave their room, her eyes locked on the door as he slid it shut behind him. Slowly Shizuka pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs gently. She slowly placed her head down upon her knees, shaking her head slowly as she tried to fend off all the images that filled her mind. Shaking her head yet again, she loosened her arms from around her legs, pushing herself up. Walking towards the door, she could see that the servants were preparing the last of the needed things for departure. She numbly walked through the hall, using the walls for support. Surprisingly she made her way to the door with no help or attention from the servants, stopping near the front exit/entrance to the castle. Sliding the door open she could feel the cold breath of autumn upon her hot feverish body, cooling her down and chilling her to the bone at the same time. Her body stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder, an all too familiar scent washing over her. Leaning back into him, Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Sesshomaru please stay safe", she murmured, watching as Rin chased Jaken around for one last game.

A soft smile came to her lips, before she felt Sesshomaru slowly letting go of her waist. With no words exchanged between the two Sesshomaru began towards Ah-Un, Rin and Jaken.

"Bye Shizuka-sama", Rin shouted, waving her arms as Ah-Un took off the ground.

Shizuka lifted her arm slowly, waving her hand at the small child. Sesshomaru didn't even turn back to look at his mate as the group flew into the skyline, soon disappearing from sight. Shizuka continued to stare before her knees went weak, falling onto her knees and shivering. She folded her hands together in a silent prayer.

'_Please gods keep them safe…'_

)(Very emotional and all that jazz! But hey wouldn't you be if you found out you were pregnant, your husband was leaving for some unknown time and you are sick and extremely emotional because of reasons beyond your control? Well review my precious and tell me what you thought!)(


	19. Loss

)(Y'all are going to love this chapter with all its twists and turns and oh, the action! Yes this is going to be taking place over a three month period, so yes there will be time skipping! Hope you enjoy this!)(

"_Die Sesshomaru", Naraku hissed out, his human hand hitting the ground. Immediately the gnarled tentacles of his body shot into the dirt, Sesshomaru looking around for a predicted area for the attack. As the ground rumbled beneath him he took a chance jumping into the air and leaving himself open for an attack. That was exactly what Naraku was expecting, the tentacles quickly shooting into the air. Things began to get darken, the dust that was spread quickly masking the scene. As the dirt blanket cleared a grinning Naraku was left, along with the bloody pierced corpse of Sesshomaru. _

A cold sweat cover Shizuka's body, her eyes snapped open, shudders heavily racking her body. This marked the second week of Sesshomaru's departure and the tenth nightmare that had woken the kitsune youkai in the last week. She steadied her breaths, running a hand slowly though her long black hair to rid them of tangles. Looking out towards the room she sat in she was at the least bit happy to see the sun was up. Stretching, a few cracks sounded from her back. She indeed was feeling the effects of being a pregnant demon, her stomach already beginning to bulge slightly. This was the magic of a demonic birth; the fact that it only took about three months for the child to be fully developed made the process an extremely unnerving thing for both mother and father. Some would say that the mother definitely feels the most stress, having to deal with birth. Yet most would argue saying the father felt the most stress, having to deal with the extreme mood swings of their mates. Shizuka stood, slowly making her way towards the door. Sliding the door open, she smile slightly seeing the normal crew rush by her other room. Shizuka had ordered to be moved to another room, Sesshomaru's scent driving her to hours of tears and anger. Although the whole castle smelt of the lord, she choose one of the more secluded parts of the castle to stay, the one place that held the least amount of his lingering scent.

Languidly she walked towards the hot spring, shooing off aid from the many servants that offered. Despite her being in an emotionally unstable state and pregnant, she still felt she was an independent woman who could do things for herself. Although most thought her true reason was she was not going to trust most anyone during these times, other than her mate. Her steps slowed as she reached the hot spring, entering and letting the warmth over take her. She shuddered gently, a soft smile gracing her lips as she remembered her and Sesshomaru's minor confrontation.

"_You… pervert!"_

"_Who gave you permission to enter my hot spring wench?"_

"_The personal servant you sent me said there was one so I wanted to bathe!"_

"_Hn, just get out of my hot spring."_

"_I was! I couldn't stand to be near you for another minute!"_

A soft chuckled spilled past Shizuka's lips as she thought of the irony in all of that, but she soon felt tears slipping down her cheeks. An unbearable pain was slowly drawing its claws across her soul. She needed her mate. She needed Sesshomaru.

_**+SD+SD+SD+**_

It had now been a month since he had left, and Sesshomaru was making slow progress in finding Naraku's base. The man teased him, sending saimyosho to look over him before the insects were slashed to pieces by the man. Again he had tried this trick, yet Sesshomaru had actually tricked Naraku this time. The man may have acted like he was intent on making sure those things didn't come near him, yet he was drawing Naraku into a false sense of security. He stealthily followed the insects, Jaken barely able to stay with the fast paced lord. They led him from the forest and toward a more mountainous area until he stopped at a purple bubble-shield.

"M'lord", Jaken exclaimed before tripping over a tiny rock and rolling into the barrier.

Poor toad. He felt the wrath of the shield, his backside being burned by the poisonous shield. Too bad for Jaken, if he hadn't tripped so early he would have been able to evade the shield for it dissipated not five second letter. Tears streamed from Jaken's eyes as he held his steaming bottom in pain. Sesshomaru however cared not for his follower as he continued towards the castle near the ledge of the mountain. His eyes narrowed as his hand slowly moved towards the hilt of Toujikin. Drawing the sword, he held it out in front of him, pointed straight at the smiling Naraku.

"Welcome Sesshomaru", Naraku said, ridding himself of the baboon pelt. "I've been awaiting your arrival."

A wicked smirk came to Naraku's lips as he charged at Sesshomaru, a trail of demons following him. Sesshomaru's sword was brandished high as he began to slash through all the demons that dare come near him, gracefully moving in between the dead and towards Naraku. The two met in a huge clash of light, Jaken shielding his eyes from the light. When he removed his arm, a high pitched yell left his mouth as he began to run from the demons that were now chasing him. Turning Jaken held up the Staff of Two Heads, the old man's mouth opening and spurting out a whirlwind of flames. It charred the demons yet before Jaken could break into a victory dance another group of demons took their place. Lucky for Jaken he found a perfect little abandoned fox youkai hole to hide in. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Naraku were face to face as one tried to overpower the other and force him back. Sesshomaru normal frown was deeper as he attacked, only to see a smirk cross Naraku's face the realization settling in. Naraku was toying with him, and he was enjoy this to no end. Snarling, Sesshomaru sheathed Toujikin his eyes turning that ever so familiar red as he began to transform into his larger youkai form. His head rose in a deafening howl as he glared upon Naraku with bared teeth. Placing a paw upon Naraku he began to push down, smirking inwardly at the sound of snapping bones. He lifted his paw, a slight grimace coming to his muzzle. A small broken wooden figure rested upon the ground where Naraku's puppet had once been. Turning his head, Sesshomaru searched for the real Naraku. Though Sesshomaru had already started a chain that was not going to be stopped if Naraku had any say in it.

Sesshomaru had already begun to transform back into his humanoid form, immediately drawing Toujikin from its hilt. A series of events began to unfold from there…

Toujikin dropped…

Tentacles burst forth from the ground…

The cliff began to give away…

Sesshomaru was carried away with the land…

He was bleeding…

Profusely…

Sesshomaru soon disappeared, the debris, falling farther into the canyon and deeper into the darkness.

_**+SD+SD+SD+**_

Shizuka bolted up, chest heaving slightly as she shuddered roughly. Something was wrong, something that caused her very soul to be torn to shred. Tears were beginning to spill from her eyes as she thought of her mate. She couldn't pinpoint it but something was telling her; Sesshomaru was hurt, in pain, or worst of all…she didn't want to think of that.

"Sesshomaru", she gasped out as she held at her chest, sobs shuddering from her mouth.

)(Oh dramatic! Woo! Okay well now I will wait for opinions on what to do next and just if you like the chapter…Reviews encourage the author to continue! They spur me on! So please review if you want a faster chapter ;)(


	20. Help From the Enemy

)(Aw, thank you for all of the reviews! And I will try to leave you in suspense for a shorter time!)(

A numb smile rested upon Shizuka's lips as she watched both Jaken and Rin arrive at the castle's front. She seemed desperate as she searched the air for that one person that should have been there but wasn't. Rin ran up to Shizuka, hugging her around the knees. It was obvious she knew nothing of Sesshomaru's disappearance, and it showed in how the girl acted.

"Hello Shizuka-sama", she exclaimed as she looked up at the woman with her bright eyes.

The girl stepped back, rocking on the back of her heels with a wide smile. He eyes lit up as she looked at Shizuka's bulging stomach, looking up at her for permission to touch. Shizuka nodded her head slowly, the numb smile turning into a slightly meaningful one as the girl placed her small hand upon the stomach. Elation shined in the girl's eyes as she slowly pulled her hand away, grinning from ear to ear as she looked up at her.

"This is your baby", Rin said, stating the fact. "And it is Sesshomaru-sama's baby. Right?"

Shizuka was crumbling on the inside as she said that, slowly nodding her head yes, blinking back her tears. She did not want to cry in front of Rin, it would just make her crack if she did. She could even see the pity in Jaken's eyes as he slowly continued through the doors and into the castle. Grabbing Rin's hand she led the girl into the castle and towards the hot springs. Although she had just returned, the girl needed a bath right now.

"Come on Rin", Shizuka said softly. "Let's go to the hot spring."

"Hai", Rin exclaimed loudly as she skipped along with the woman.

_**+SD+SD+SD+**_

"Oh my", Miroku said as he looked upon the debris in front of him. "It looks like Naraku may have already fled…"

"Hmph", Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in the large sleeves. "I bet we would have been here in time if _somebody _didn't run off home!"

Inuyasha threw a glare at Kagome, receiving a ticked off glance.

"If you have something to say Inuyasha say it", Kagome shouted at the hanyou, stomping her feet. Her hands were held at her side, balled into fists, twitching in annoyance.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood at the side watching as they argued, head turning from side to side as each retorted. The battle was ended by the mention of one word however.

"OSUWARI", Kagome shouted, face slightly red in anger.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the enchantment necklace around his throat glowed purple before hurling him to the ground. A small crater formed where Inuyasha's body impacted, making the bystanders wince for their friend. A few seconds, Inuyasha managed to push his body from the crater with some difficulty. He stepped forward, read to yell at the girl before sniffing in slightly. A frown came to his face as he took in a deeper sniff.

"Oh great he's here", Inuyasha growled out, dusting himself off. "Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru", Miroku questioned as he looked at Inuyasha. "I do not sense his youki…"

"Well he's here alright", Inuyasha said with a frown. He took another sniff in, this time examining the scent closely. Something was definitely wrong. He smelt more blood than he smelt Sesshomaru's pure scent. Jumping onto the debris of rocks and dirt he began to throw the various stones around.

"What are you doing Inuyasha", Sango called as he watched him, Kirara mewing quietly.

Inuyasha merely grunted as he continued to throw stones away. Moving closer, the group watched as Inuyasha removed the stones, slowly beginning to reveal white fabric stained with blood.

"Just as I thought", Inuyasha murmured under his breath as Kagome, Shippo and Sango gasped.

Moving closer Miroku stared closely, seeing that there was someone under these stones.

"Quickly someone is trapped under this debris", Miroku called to the three, beginning to help Inuyasha move the rocks.

Shippo, Sango, and Kagome rushed over, carrying stones away as they began to uncover more and more of the body. As they continued, the identity of the crushed figure was revealed.

Sesshomaru…

_**+SD+SD+SD+**_

The fire was burning, boiling more water for Kagome so she could clean the dirtied and bloody cloth bandages. Night had fallen and the inu-tachi had set up camp not too far away from the debris as not to shift the broken bones Sesshomaru had already sustained any further. A blanket rested over his nude body, having to rid him of what tattered clothes he had left and to get to all of the wounds. He suffered more from crushed bones, rather than punctured wounds that littered his body. Miroku had put a ward over Sesshomaru do he would not shift or try to lash out at Kagome while she and Sango healed him.

"Sango pass me the bandages from that bowl please", Kagome requested, her voice soft.

She pulled up a small bowl of crushed medicinal herbs and various modern medicines added in. It proved time and time again to be a perfect healer for both humans and youkai alike. Inuyasha sat as far as possible away from the healers, next to Miroku and the sleeping Shippo and Kirara. He grimaced as he watched their work before jumping into a tree and watching them from there. He was prepared at any time to attack if necessary. That wouldn't be need most likely, seeing as Sesshomaru was out cold. Kagome had said it was a miracle that he was still alive; which was only proved by the slow and pained way he breathed. The pained sound slowed as Kagome slipped some medicinal herbs into the water she let him drink.

"So how bad is he Kagome-sama", Miroku asked.

"Well", Kagome began as she wrapped his abdomen with help from Sango. "His ribs are shattered, his right leg is broken in three places, his shoulder was dislocated but I popped it back into place. It will need sometime to heal though. From the extent of these injuries it normally takes Inuyasha a month or so to recover so Sesshomaru should be healed by that time, if not earlier."

"Good", Inuyasha said with a smirk from the tree. "The sooner he's gone, the better…Heh, I bet I'd never get hurt that bad by Naraku!"

"He'd probably be near the brink of death", Miroku murmured, just loud enough so everyone could hear, including Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted, yet the group knew the truth in that statement.

"So…are we going to care for him", Sango asked, trying the break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well maybe until his ribs are mended", Kagome said quietly. "Then we can drop him off at his castle."

Each teenager gave a small nod of their head in agreement before preparing for sleep. Kagome and Sango ventured down to the small river that lay in the hills below, leaving the guys in their group with a lingering threat over their heads.

"You take a peek and we'll make your lives a living hell…"

Miroku sighed quietly, knowing it was best he stay and watch over Sesshomaru and his two other sleeping comrades. He knew Inuyasha could take care of himself, no doubt. And the lingering thought of the beautiful taijiya, naked and the cold water only sweetened the deal. Looking up at the trees it looked as if Inuyasha was sleeping. Smiling mischievously, Miroku began to sneak towards the forest, beginning down the trail. He winced as he felt something hit him on the back of his head by a small stone. Turning he looked at a glaring Inuyasha.

"Don't even think about it monk", he said, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes again.

Sighing Miroku began back towards his spot and shut his eyes. Unlike the girls, these two felt no need for the constant bathing. Moving back to the area, Miroku slid into the sleeping bag, soon falling asleep. The girls came back to find their infatuations sleeping, smiling softly at them as the girls soon joined them in dream land.

((Hope you don't mind this, but there is going to be a major time skip!))

_**+SD+SD+SD+**_

"Can we hurry up and leave", Inuyasha complained as he looked at his frowning brother. "I'm tired of staring at this pompous ass…"

"I did not ask for your assistance back to my castle", Sesshomaru growled as he continued towards his castle with a limp.

"Well we just thought it best since you are not completely heal is all", Kagome said before receiving a silencing glare from Sesshomaru.

Scoffing slightly Kagome began to mutter under her breath at how ungrateful he was. But of course Sesshomaru did not care of that at the time. He cared of how close the castle was and how close he was to seeing his mate and possibly his pups. He could never tell if the second was true, for if she did it would have to be when he was in that short coma. As they finally made it within the plain like front of the castle, Kagome gasped in amazement.

"That place is huge", she exclaimed, eyes wide in admiration.

Miroku and Sango were also amazed at the mere size of the place, yet Inuyasha showed no interest. He had seen this place nearly a thousand times when he was younger.

"Can we just hurry up I wan to leave", Inuyasha huffed out as he snapped his companions of their awed stares.

Sesshomaru was already ahead of them and was closing in on the vicinity of the castle.

_**+SD+SD+SD+**_

Shizuka's head snapped up from the pillow it had been laid on, staring at Mizao. She had awoken her, shaking her from her deep sleep.

"Shizuka-sama", Mizao murmured quickly to the other woman. "Sesshomaru-sama…he's nearing the castle."

Shizuka's eyes widened as she jumped from the cover of the futon, looking at Mizao in surprise. She didn't stop to look at Mizao a second time yet as quickly a pregnant woman could, made her way to the main doors. Bright sunlight greeted her as she looked out upon the wide plains. Her eyes groped the landscape before stopping on the small group that was making its way towards the castle. Tears immediately came to her eyes as she began to walk out in the plain, practically lunging herself at Sesshomaru. She clung to his shirt, tears of happiness and anger streaming down her face. Sesshomaru's arms slowly encircled her waist, pulling the woman closer to her and letting her cry. It was a truly sweet moment between the two lovers that was sadly shattered when Shippo sneezed. Shizuka immediately looked up, looking around Sesshomaru and at the inu-tachi. Her eyes widened in understandable shock. This was the same group that had been there when Sesshomaru had been fighting his brother, was it not? Taking in a swift sniff, she could smell a mix of scents coming from the girls; medicinal herbs, blood, and Sesshomaru's scent. Peculiar but it all seemed to make sense. She felt Sesshomaru flinch slightly when she had hugged him and the movement of his arm seemed slightly tensed. Stitching the facts together she looked up slightly surprised at the group.

"You heal him…" she said, thinking aloud as she looked at the girl

"Yeah we did so what", Inuyasha said as he turned. "We just came to drop Sesshomaru off and leave. So we're going!"

Inuyasha didn't even wait for his comrades to comment as he began to walk away before Shizuka spoke up.

"Wait", she exclaimed, making Inuyasha turn.

She was bowing to the small group, eyes looking up at them in an almost modest fashion.

"Please", she said, her voice soft. "I invite you to stay at the castle as payment for healing Sesshomaru. He and I are both in your debt."

Shizuka could feel Sesshomaru's surprise and anger surge through her as she rose, chuckling nervously as she looked at the group. Turning back around, the skimpily dressed girl nodded her head to the invitation.

"We accept your offer", Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

"What", Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, although in a more dignified fashion, exclaimed.


	21. Life's Little Miracles

"Wow this is amazing", Kagome seemed to exclaim every few minutes as the inu-tachi was shown about the castle by Mizao.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo voice their agreement (Kirara mewing hers) but Inuyasha had a frown on his face. It was the same frown as always but this place reminded him of the short time he spent here as it was Inutaisho's castle. He could even remember the direction to his mother's room…

"Inuyasha-sama please hurry", Mizao said, looking back upon the hanyou.

Inuyasha's head turned as he quickly caught up with the 'tour'. Sesshomaru and Shizuka however were in their master bedroom, talking about an extremely important subject at hand.

"What about Kazuma for a boy and Meiko for a girl", Shizuka suggested, turning her head to the side lightly to look up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared seriously at her before slowly shaking his head no, Shizuka sighing as she leaned back into him. He held her in his arms, pillows piled up to help prop both their weary body's up. Sesshomaru was obviously still ailed by his wounds though he tried to hide that fact while Shizuka was just suffering from the fatigue of carrying twins. Yes twins. Shizuka could tell, as any demon mother could, the number and gender of the child(ren) she would give birth to.

"Yukio and Nozomi", Shizuka suggested softly, looking up at Sesshomaru again.

Again he shook his head, a deep frown coming to Shizuka's face. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, slowly forcing herself up and turning over to glare at him.

"Well mister silent…I haven't heard you suggest _any_ names" she said in an almost hushed tone.

This was about the twentieth pair of names Sesshomaru had said no to, he felt something was not right about them.

"Hm", Sesshomaru said, coming up with a solution. "Why don't I name the girl and you name the boy?"

Shizuka blinked, her eyes having widened slightly as she looked at him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Shizuka said, laughing softly as she turned and leaned back into his body slightly.

Sesshomaru gently placed his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her in an affectionate way. This was what he did of late, Shizuka taking it as something that came along with being pregnant and an apology for not being there. He seemed much more protective and possessive now that he was back. And Shizuka absolutely adored it. A low growl coming from her stomach however broke the moment and let the two become aware that the three (mother and two children) were hungry.

Chuckling slightly in embarrassment Shizuka smiled at Sesshomaru, rubbing her round stomach softly.

"Time for lunch", Shizuka exclaimed, looking back at Sesshomaru as he slowly began to stand as to allow her to lean back into the pillow.

"Let me go order one of the servants to bring you lunch", Sesshomaru said as he opened the door to their room.

Shizuka shook her head no as she slowly pushed herself up, practically waddling over to her mate.

"We should have lunch with our guests", Shizuka suggested as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I mean it would only be proper, right?"

Shizuka could hear something relative to 'you're the one who invited them', making her smirk slightly.

"Lunch it is then", Shizuka exclaimed, hooking her arm with Sesshomaru's and letting him escort her to the dining hall.

A servant was sent out to invite their guests, along with Rin and Jaken, while the cook began a small feast for their meal. As the small group was brought in, Shizuka smiled warmly at them, hugging Rin softly as the girl skipped over to her. Soon a vast amount of food was brought out, spread along the large table in front of their guests.

"Thank you for the meal", the inu-tachi said before beginning to eat.

Their plates were piled with delicacies; dumplings, rice, fish, small fruits, kabobs. Shizuka ate very politely although her plate was piled with the most food. She ate in small, quick bites helping to satiate her ravenous hunger, before taking a sip of warm tea to wash it down. The meal was eaten in silence until they all finished, all sighing in a full bliss.

"So", Shizuka said softly, looking over the group. "How did you all meet? You seem like a quite peculiar group…"

"Um well", Kagome said, beginning to story as she looked at the lord and lady. "I guess it is when I got the Shikon no Tama on my birthday…."

Shizuka listened in fascination and slight awe at the story, having never seen such examples of power from humans. Although she was slightly surprised to hear about the fact of Sesshomaru's missing arm. However, Shizuka may have enjoyed those stories, Sesshomaru was growing quite bored. Yet of course he would never leave his mate alone with them for he knew she was expectant anytime now. By now Sesshomaru had just about enough of listening to the gaggle of humans were talking about. Standing, the group suddenly forgot about their conversation looking up at the inu youkai.

"Shizuka come", Sesshomaru said, authority ringing in his tone.

"But…" Shizuka said like a child, frowning slightly as she looked up at him. Huffing she stood as she looked up at her mate. "Fine…" Bowing to their guests she smiled softly. "Thank you for your company. Just ring the servants; they'll bring you anything you'd like."

Wrapping his arm around her waist Sesshomaru led Shizuka from the room, the kitsune woman glaring at him.

((A/N: Yes, Sesshomaru now has two arms! Yet another rental however . though this problem will be solved soon enough! .))

"What was that about", she exclaimed as she glared at him. "I mean you could be a little more courteous! I mean they are guests and one was even your brother…"

Sesshomaru growled softly, a sure sign for her to shut her trap as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry", she said softly as she was lead back to their room. "But you really shouldn't be so rude to him…"

Sesshomaru said nothing this time as he gently placed the woman down upon their futon and a few pillows under her to prop her up. Sitting beside her, Shizuka automatically leaned into him smiling softly as she rose a hand and began to twirl Sesshomaru's silken locks around her fingers. That was before they suddenly tightened around the hair, accidentally yanking them and causing Sesshomaru to look over at his mate in annoyance. Until he saw a slightly shocked and numb look one her face that is, laced with a soft whimper of pain.

"I-I think my water just broke", she managed to whisper out, the wet mark on her kimono obviously signaling that. "Sesshomaru…go get one of the midwives please…"

That was not needed however as the elderly youkai from before, Hanna as they had later learned, had been assigned to be her official midwife, and the woman constantly checked in on her. Sliding the door open Hanna's mouth was open wide to say her normal loud yet kind greeting before seeing the slightly paled Shizuka and Sesshomaru who was standing by the door. Her wrinkled smile slowly turned into a professional look as she walked over to the two.

"Hm well it seems that the labor process can begin at any time", she said softly before turning for a second and looking over her shoulder. "I will get things ready for the birthing process, though Sesshomaru-sama when she goes into labor you will have to leave the room. But for now, make her as comfortable as possible."

It was a demon's tradition that only females may help in the birthing process. It was thought best to separate the gender's only because it was a woman's traditional spot to cook and clean and give birth. Saying nothing Sesshomaru waited for her to leave the room before he began to help his mate.

"Shizuka you need to change", he said, Shizuka nodding her head lightly before she sat up all the way and struggling to pull off her obi.

Sesshomaru quickly reached behind her and began to undo it before slowly pulling it off and placing it to the side. Sesshomaru stood, walking to the small closet they had and pulling out a sleeping kimono that had proved too large for the kitsune. Slowly stripping of her clothes, she blushed slightly as she was freed of her clothes, placing her arms over her chest and holding her legs together. Though another contraction made a soft grown pass from her mouth, her eyes shutting tight together, her arms moving to her stomach. She flinched as she felt Sesshomaru place the kimono on her shoulders before putting her fingers in the sleeves and loosely tying it around her stomach. Fixing up the pillows so she could recline slightly, Sesshomaru gently pushed Shizuka down and with a look ordered her to relax. She nodded her head gently before gritting her teeth together as she felt another contraction spur through her. As it began to subside she heard the door slide open, turning her head to see Hanna--along with helpers. Kagome and Sango trailed behind her, Kagome carrying a small whit box with a hint of red on it. She also had her yellow back pack on her back though it seemed slimmer than before. Sango carried a large basin of steaming water, setting it down beside the futon. Shizuka was now beginning to whimper softly, her eyes shut tight, only knowing that the twins were about to be born.

"Sesshomaru-sama I think it is best that you leave now", Hanna said as she rolled up the sleeves of her kimono, securely rolling them up. Sesshomaru looked at his mate before standing and walking out of the room, only stopping in the doorway to see the monk and his hanyou brother standing there.

"What do you two want", Sesshomaru asked, looking at the two as he slowly shut the door behind him.

"What is it to—", Inuyasha began before getting cut off by Miroku.

"We were about to depart we Lady Sango and Lady Kagome offered their assistance", Miroku explained calmly, a serene smile resting upon his lips.

Sesshomaru gave no acknowledgement to the comment, merely turning and looking at the door waiting. Although the whispering was too soft for Miroku's ears, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru easily listened into the soft whisperings.

(1) "Do not worry Shizuka-sama, all will be fine."

(2) "Yes and I think I have some aspirin if you would like to dull the pain…"

(3) "No thank you…"

(4) "Yes…I don't think that would be too wise at the time Kagome-chan, we don't know what is might do…"

(2) "You are right…"

The conversations seemed to end as a low groan came from Shizuka's throat, Sesshomaru itching to dart into the room yet holding back for the mere sense of his pride. He could feel that she was feeling pain and he obviously knew by now, along with the two others, that she was going into labor.

"Kagome…Sango…hold her legs…"

"Hai!"

"Now Shizuka, relax and push…"

An unnerving silence followed, making all the men slightly tense in worry but soon a gasp of breath along with another loud cry from Shizuka followed. For what seemed like ages they listened to the sounds before hearing the first loud infantile cry.

"A girl! Only one more Shizuka-sama now push!"

No more than five minutes later another cry followed, and then soon followed by an infantile one. What seemed like another eternity passed, before Hanna came to the door beaming at the three men.

"Sesshomaru-sama would you like to see your beautiful baby girl and handsome baby boy", Hanna asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

Slowly entering, Sesshomaru could smell the blood of his mate along with the soft scents of the baby. Their children. As soon as she heard the door open, Shizuka turned to look up at her mate, smiling tiredly but full-heartedly.

"Makoto", Shizuka said softly as she looked down at her son that she cradled in her left arm before looking to her daughter. Holding right elbow up slightly she motioned for him to take her daughter. "You are to name her…"

Sesshomaru carefully placed his hands carefully under her fragile head and body and felt a feeling of immense love pass through him. This was his daughter, his beautiful baby girl. And for once a soft smile cracked those beautiful features of his and he didn't care if the whole world saw.

"Kaori…"he said softly, looking down at his wife as she slowly nodded her head.

((Aw, so cute! Hehe, sorry for taking so long, again. Just when I was getting good at updating. Well in the next chapter you will learn what they look like and a small span of their child hood years plus info on how fast I think demon children should grow.))


	22. AN:Hiatus

Well Readers I have bad news. My computer screen died and I will not be able to update for a while. I'll try to buy one ASAP and hope that you do not mind that there will be gaps between chapter updates.

Katz


	23. The Joy of Newborns

To all my faithful fans I can never issue enough apologies for the large delay in the update of my story. From where I left off, things had begun to get rocky in real life because of school, grades, boys and just everything was falling apart. Although, that is no excuse to keep you guys waiting so allow me to give my deepest apology to all of you. If you still want to read, then I will love you for that and if you don't, I'll understand.

-SuzukaTamashii

"Kaori", Shizuka said softly, trying the words out on her own lips. "They're beautiful…Kaori and Makoto…our children."

**SD+SD+SD**

Shizuka was talking very softly to her two twins, her eyes slowly scanning over them as she studied them. Both had beautifully creamy skin, each that seemed as small and delicate as some of the porcelain dolls she had seen when she was younger. Both twins possessed beautiful silver hair, soft and straight like their fathers. However Makoto hair was slightly different from Kaori's, a long black bang bursting proudly from its lighter locks. Their eyes were golden yellow-orange; bright and always filled with that mysterious happy twinkle that only the innocent can posses. They were closed now however as they suckled at their mother's bosom hungrily, taking in their all needed nourishment. Shizuka's head rested on Sesshomaru's shoulder slightly as she let an elated sigh pass from her lips. Love was all that she felt for these two; they were her life, dear and most precious in her heart. Shizuka smiled softly as she placed a soft kiss upon each of their foreheads. They both were identical yet special in their own way. Slowly Shizuka pulled them back as she felt the suckling stop, moving over and creating a large space between her and Sesshomaru. She placed both babies, first Makoto and then Kaori, upon the futon facing up and securely tucked the blanket underneath each of their body's. Slowly Shizuka slid down, underneath the blanket and looking over to Sesshomaru to see him doing the same. Turning onto her side, Shizuka looked at her children who were now beginning to drift off to sleep. Shizuka's finger gently ran over Makoto's forehead, then Kaori's forehead, smiling as she looked up at Sesshomaru. A mutual thought was shared by the two, the amazement and joviality at how they could have created such beautiful children. Stretching her hand over the children she let her arm lightly rest over them, using that as her reminder that her children were there in her sleep. Though of course, a natural demon maternal instinct would remind her of that although she couldn't risk it, seeing how tired the demon woman was. Placing her head upon the pillow she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled softly at him, earning a slight smirk back. Nuzzling her head into the pillow her eyes begin to narrow and shut, seeing her children through her half lidded eyes. That would be the last thing she saw before slumber over took her.

**SD+SD+SD**

The next morning, Shizuka felt sore, as was expected of a woman who had just given childbirth. Sighing softly, her eyes peeked open slowly to see that her two children were—missing! Shizuka immediately sat up, her body protesting against the sudden movement, making the woman groan painfully. That shock of pain was enough to stop Shizuka from panicking in a non-threatening moment. Shaking her head slowly she would take the guess that maybe Sesshomaru had taken to children to let her rest. Yes, that had to be it, or maybe one of the nursemaid's took them to feed. However they had taken her children without her permission and that was enough to send mild anger through her body. Going to push herself up, Shizuka stopped moving, hearing the door being opened by two wet maids, an inu youkai and a fire youkai that held each of the children to their chest. The babies were being fussy, small fists and feet moving annoyance. Shizuka felt relief run through her chest although couldn't help but feel smug at the thought of other women not being able to console her children. Sighing softly, the fire youkai handed Makoto over to Shizuka, the child almost instantly calming as he reached his mother's arms, her scent and heart beat an instant remedy to soothe the boy. The fire youkai puffed pillows up, placing them under Shizuka's back so she could casually recline. Looking up to the two women, Shizuka was quite stern.

"Do not take my kids without my permission, do you understand?" Shizuka said her voice quite stern. "This is an order."

The two women could understand how she felt, knowing how youkai mothers were very protective of their young.

"Hai!" the women answered in unison.

Shizuka nodded her head, smiling softly at the youkais as a signal for them to leave. The women nodded, the inu youkai handing Kaori over to the young woman. Gently nuzzling her head against her children head, she comforted the children, kissing each of the children upon their forehead. The children curled closer to the woman, tiny fists grabbing a hold of the simple red-pink kimono she wore, each find comfort in the sound of their mother's heart beat, her scent and the warmth she gave off. Such beautiful children…Relaxing, she began to hum a song that she remembered from when she was a child. Her humming became softer and softer, it seeming that she too was beginning to fall into slumber. That however was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. Eyes opening slowly, Shizuka looked towards her door seeing that she, but more likely her children had guests. The inu-tachi was bustling through the door along with Rin and Jaken. They hadn't been allowed into the room last night, seeing as the woman was exhausted and Sesshomaru didn't want his mate to be bothered.

"Ohayo!" the group sounded some…well more like Inuyasha staying silent.

"Ohayo", Shizuka replied softly, looking down at her two children and seeing their eyes beginning to blink languidly.

It seemed that the surprise visitors had awoken the newborns. Well, that means the guest could meet and greet with the young children. Although, it seemed as if they were all stuck to the floor, looking curiously at Shizuka from just inside the doorway.

"Come come!" Shizuka exclaimed, laughing softly at how timid they were acting. "I'm sure you could see them much better if you were closer!"

The group smiled some giggling as they moved closer and took a seat around the large futon.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed, looking at the babies with wide fascinated eyes. "They're so small…but they're so cute!"

Rin had set off a chain reaction throughout the women, the females in the group moving closer and taking turns one by one at holding the two, and the monk and frog demon moving up to hold the children. Golden colored eyes stared up at the various faces curiously, curious of the change in scent and of who these people were. However, they could still feel their mother's presence and that is what kept the children calm, with the exception of Jaken. It seemed neither child liked the scaly green creature, sending Jaken into a stream of illegible ramblings. It seemed that one of the tachi was still being distant; the children's uncle.

"Inuyasha", Shizuka called out, looking at the young man curiously. "Don't you want to take a look at your niece and nephew?"

Inuyasha looked embarrassed, as if he had been caught doing something wrong before putting a gruff looking on his face. Grunting softly, he moved closer, Shizuka handing him Kaori.

"Place your hand under the head and support the body", Shizuka warned, before reclining back and watching as Inuyasha followed her instructions. She was sure that the girl wouldn't be hurt with her uncle. Even though the two had just met, she knew that there was no danger with him.

Inuyasha stared down awkwardly at the infant, and the infant stared curiously up at him.

"What!" Inuyasha asked as if the child were staring at him because he was peculiar.

That led to a snicker amongst the group, shaking their head at the idiocy of the half-demon friend. Glaring at his comrades, Inuyasha again looked down at the child, who eyes were beginning to droop and mouth forming a small O. Inuyasha looked up at Shizuka as if the baby was mutating and that brought forth another chuckle from the group. Reaching down to gently poke the child to wake it up, Inuyasha seemed taken back as the child's small finger wrapped around Inuyasha's pointer finger. He looked to Shizuka and then to his friends dumb-founded, almost begging for help. Inuyasha had taken down many a-mighty beast and yet a child no more than ten hours old had him beat.

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to their uncy Inu!" Kagome exclaimed, poking fun at Inuyasha.

Another fit of laughter was brought up although was quickly quieted as Sesshomaru made his way into the room, followed by Mizao with a tray of food.

"Ohayo!" Mizao chirped before chuckling softly, setting the food down on the floor next to the woman. "It seems your guests have popped in, ne?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked over, standing behind his mate and glaring daggers at Inuyasha. The filthy half breed was touching his daughter and it was angering the demon lord. Shizuka stiffened up ever so slightly, feeling his intense anger and trying to combat it with her own soothing and calmed aura. Sesshomaru looked down to his mate and frowned in defeat, knowing that if he did anything he would upset her and she didn't need that stress right now. Sesshomaru looked away to the far wall, listening as his mate asked for the children back.

"Well let's leave Shizuka-sama to eat in peace!" Mizao said, looking at the guests and almost telling them that they should leave the two mates alone with their children.

"Bye!" the group called as they were escorted from the room, it soon quieting. Sighing in relief, Shizuka looked up at Sesshomaru took a seat in the futon beside her.

"What's the matter?" Shizuka asked as she set the children down lightly on the futon, picking up her meal of rice, fish and tea.

"The half breed touched our daughter." Sesshomaru answered, frowning softly as he looked down at their now sleeping children. "I don't want his touch or his presence tainting either of them."

Shizuka, who's mouth was full of food, glared at Sesshomaru as if he had said the most idiotic thing she had ever heard. Swallowing, she shook her head slowly at her mate's prejudice.

"Sesshomaru, we cannot restrict our children in such a way!" Shizuka exclaimed, a small pout on her lips. "To separate them from their uncle is simply not fair!...Now I understand where you're coming from, but still Sesshomaru, we can't simply cut them off from family."

Sesshomaru frowned, glaring dangerously at his mate who only glared right back at the man. This was something Shizuka was simply going to back down from and Sesshomaru could tell by the way she was staring angrily at him.

"We'll discuss this later." Sesshomaru compromised, Shizuka, nodding her head sharply.

A smile broke out on her lips though as she held a chopstick full of rise out for Sesshomaru to take. He looked at her oddly before playing along and opening his mouth. Shizuka herself was surprised, the inu youkai being so compliant. Although it had to be because of her state; tired, sore and temperamental. Chuckling softly, Shizuka leaned forward, placing a short kiss on Sesshomaru's lip. It was to show her affection and appreciation, Sesshomaru gracing his mate with a small smirk. Sighing happily, she continued her meal, making the decision to take advantage of the inu's obedient ways. Placing yet another bit of rice in her mouth, she smiled happily, receiving a suspicious glance from her mate. Oh what fun this day would yield—well for Shizuka at least!


	24. The First Day

Sorry about the consistency of my updates. My inspiration seems to change a lot and it's quite unnerving. So I apologize for my lack of updates.

**SD+SD+SD**

Shizuka's bowl was spotless, not a single remaining grain of rice left in the bowl. It seemed that her hunger was still going to be large, except for this time to recuperate instead of feeding two more beings inside her. A nursing demon had come and taken the two children away so the two demons could be alone. Looking over at Sesshomaru, Shizuka smiled sweetly at her mate, receiving a peculiar look from the man. Narrowing his eyes, he studied his mate, although it was simple to tell she was planning something. Sure, she smiled but never like this, mischievously, for no particular reason. Shizuka looked up at her mate curiously, seeing him staring at her skeptically, Shizuka innocently cocking her head to the side.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice soft, eyes looking at him in a curious manner.

Sesshomaru casually looked at his mate, shaking his head slightly to tell her it was nothing. Shizuka shrugged slightly, picking her tea cup, and sipping calmly. Peeking curiously over her cup, her smirk hidden by the cup, she decided to see how much Sesshomaru would do for her at the moment. Setting her empty cup down, she looked up at her mate.

"Sesshomaru…"Shizuka said, biting her lip for the effect of being 'shy'.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, again, skepticism in his eyes.

"What?" he answered his words uncaring and dubious.

"Can you please give me a back massage?" she asked her voice soft and eyes pleading. "My back hurts so very much, especially after yesterday…"

"Then I'll get a servant to do this for you", Sesshomaru stated, beginning to stand up.

"Ah!" Shizuka cried out, trying to stop her mate before he got up. "Well, I'd really be more comfortable if you did this Sesshomaru. Especially since I think it would work better without my kimono top on…"

Shizuka blushed at what she had just said, but she assumed that the comment might be more persuasive than just her begging, like she had falsely assumed earlier. Sesshomaru, 'hn'ed softly before motioning for Shizuka to lie face down on their futon. Smiling gleefully, Shizuka began to undo her kimono, taking off the obi and slowly pulling the kimono down. She blushed as she looked back at her mate, slowly, lying down on her stomach. Sesshomaru smiled, seeing that her body had not lost its slim and beautiful form. Yes, she still did have a little weight gain from her pregnancy, but it was not the noticeable. That's what was lucky about demon pregnancy's they were short, and the weight gain was minimal. Sesshomaru sighed softly; slightly angered at the fact that she had him wrapped around her finger, yet at the same time he did want to help his mate recuperate. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her back gently and began to manipulate the muscles of her back, drawing soft moans from his mate's mouth. Sesshomaru's hands gently yet firmly pushed his hands over her back, manipulating the muscles into an unbearably relaxed mood.

"Sess-Sesshomaru", Shizuka murmured, voice weighed down by desire. "Where…where did you learn how to do—do this?"

Sesshomaru smirked, looking down at his mate as he pulled his hands away.

"I know the physique of the demon body, both male and female." Sesshomaru said, running his finger down her spine and gently rubbing near the base of her tail.

Shizuka gasped, blushing as she looked back at him.

"Ah, so that is why you do this so well", Shizuka stated, nodding her head in understanding. Smiling genuinely at her mate, she moved in for a kiss, one soon dominated by Sesshomaru. As she broke away there was a pleased smile on her lips. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru merely nodded before motioning for his mate to pull her kimono top back on. As she was pulling it up and refastening the obi best as she could by herself, she could see one of the nursing demon walk into the room with her two children in hand.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama, Shizuka-sama, but the babies seem hungry." the young demoness sounding unsure as she spoke to the two demons. "The wet nurses did not want to feed them without your permission."

Looking up at the girl, she motioned for her two children to be placed in her arms. The demoness placed Kaori then Makoto into their mother's arms. The children settled, hands reaching up to grab at the air. Shizuka smiled softly, seeing Sesshomaru motion for the other demoness to leave. She bowed to the two before turning and walking out quickly. Shizuka reached down, loosening the obi of her kimono and pulling the sides down so she could reveal her breasts and allow her children to feed.

Holding out Makoto for Sesshomaru, Shizuka saw the boy stare peculiarly up his father, large yellow-orange eyes blinking in curiosity. In turn, Sesshomaru stared down at son, a near duplicate of himself, from developing stripes to the moon that would show when Makoto came of age. Again his pride swelled in his chest, so proud of him, his mate and of their wonderful children. Sesshomaru cradled the boy to his chest, looking up at his mate as she just finished feeding Kaori. He knew that the girl would grow up to be as beautiful as her mother, he could already see the striking resemblance that the two had. However, each had qualities of their mother and father; it was known that they would be extremely attractive even before birth.

"Sesshomaru", Shizuka said simply, waiting for him to pass Makoto to her and for him to take Kaori from her arms.

Sesshomaru gently placed Makoto in Shizuka's arms and too Kaori, hugging the girl to his chest just as he had done the boy while his wife fed their son.

Okay, not much of an ending, but I want to hurry and get to the next chapter! I am getting impatient about my own story! p So please C&C

**Oh and note, there will probably be a lemon in the next chappie! **


	25. One Year Later A Vacation

Thanks for all the reviews! Mucho love to you all! This chapter came to me quickly because I actually had inspiration to write again! Oh, and this chapter is extremely…..well sexual...Please don't delete it T.T

Well enough with my little rant! On with the story D

Shizuka fell back onto the shared futon, throwing her arm over her face and sighing. The children were finally asleep! It took nearly two hours but she had finally put them to bed on her own. Normally Sesshomaru assisted her, rocking one child while she rocked the other and sung. However today he was busy planning something. Whatever it was, Shizuka was clueless. Closing her eyes she knew she still had to take her bath and then go to sleep so that she could wake up early to be with her children as it had been for the last year and a half. Standing, Shizuka couldn't help but smile. Her children had grown so quickly in only a year. They looked the same age as a one year old human child, this process continuing till they reached the age of 5. Then the aging process then slowed down dramatically, 32 human years becoming equal to one demon year.

I got this from Inuyasha's age…yeah; I took a rough swing at it. Inuyasha is about 550, so I divided by his supposed age, 17, and came up with 32 years. Yeah, Inuyasha is half-demon, but I have no other source ('')

Slowly, she made her way towards the indoor hot spring, in no rush. She would probably fall asleep in the hot spring just like she had the two previous nights. Sesshomaru thought it was humorous, often poking subtle fun at his mate for it. Shizuka smiled softly, rolling her eyes as she remembered the incident yesterday. He watched her sink into the tub, knowing that instincts would kick in eventually, the woman coming up sputtering, hair completely matted to her face. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, thinking what a weird appearance she must have presented. Sliding the door of the spring open, she loosened her kimono and placed it on a proper stand, knowing one of the servants would come by and pick it up later.

A towel was no longer required, she not as modest around Sesshomaru as she had been before. However she still did get shy around him when they did begin to get intimate. No matter what, she was still a tad shy when it came to that subject; however that was how most women of the time were. Sinking slowly into the hot spring, she let the hot steamy water over take her, her tail sinking in relaxation. Her head began to droop slightly as the warmth of the water and the water in general slowly took all the tension from the day away. Her head fell back on the edge of the hot spring; she began to feel herself drift off, eyes getting heavier and heavier. Soon enough, she was asleep. That was up until she felt hands gently massaging her shoulders, making the demon purr softly. Although she was a fox, she still purred for some reason. Her eyes were half open, the young woman looking back at her mate and smiling coyly.

"Konbanwa Sesshomaru…"she murmured, a lustful tone to her voice. She couldn't help but think it was a pleasant way to wake up. She regretted feeling his strong hands leave her shoulders, watching as the man walk around to the other side. He let his towel drop, Shizuka's face turning a bright pink before watching him step into the hot spring, slowly making his way over to her. Looking up at him as he stood right in front of her, she smiled, his hand gently making a path from her hips to her tail, gently massaging the spot where her tail protruded from her back. A pleasured blush settled on her cheeks, her mouth opened in a small 'O' shape, a soft sigh of pleasure seeping from her lips. Sesshomaru smirked, looking closely at his mate, kissing her gently on the lips. His hand gently ran a path from her tail to her waist, pulling his mate closer. Breathing in deeply, Shizuka couldn't help but smirk mischievously, smelling the scent of his upcoming heat. It was hard to believe that she couldn't tell before, but the most that she had been around him was in the hot spring, the steam mostly washing away the scent of his upcoming mating time. Even though they slept in the same bed, she was normally knocked out by the time he got into the room.

"Sesshomaru…"Shizuka murmured, eyes peeking open to look at him, as she gently bathed his back. "What are we going to do about…well _this_ predicament?"

Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eyelash as he washed his front, he having already had a solution for his time of heat.

AN: I have come up with a reason for it being his heat! Hehe, the Winter Cheshire Moon will be the reason why. If you look it up on Wikipedia, you can see that the winter moon is a special type of crescent moon. So since Sesshy has a crescent moon on his forehead, and this is a special crescent moon… It all makes sense, no? I'll mention more on it later!

**SD+SD+SD**

"Kya!" Shizuka exclaimed eyes wide as she looked at her mate, looking away from her happily playing children. Rin seemed to take up the job of entertaining the children, shaking a rattle in front of their faces. "What do you mean that we're going on a vacation?! Are you serious?!"

Sesshomaru merely looked at his mate to show her that he truly wasn't joking. Shizuka's eyes widened as she jumped from the ground and into her mate's arm. She was so happy! She could finally get away from home and have a little bit of time to relax! Not that she didn't love her children, but she did want a break from taking care of her children all the time. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped lovingly around his mate although lustful thoughts filled his mind as he hugged the woman close. It took nearly all he was to prevent himself from throwing her to the ground and taking her there.

"Thank you, Sesshy-kun!" Shizuka exclaimed sweetly, placing a coy look on his lips.

Sesshomaru seemed surprised at the little pet name but didn't correct his mate, setting down the woman before nodding his head for Shizuka to come.

"Wait…" Shizuka murmured, looking at him in confusion. "We're leaving now?!"

Sesshomaru nodded at his mate, brushing the subject off as if it were nothing.

"Are you serious?!" Shizuka said, not believing what her mate has just told her. "We can't be leaving now! I haven't packed! I haven't prepared the children for their baths yet, and I have yet to change out of my yukata!"

It was true; Shizuka wore a kimono one would expect the servants to be in. However that was because she really played with her children, not choosing to sit at the side while the servants played with them. She would not be one of those noble women that really didn't know her children, she always dreaming to be a mother…either that or a great warrior. It seemed the previous choice was something more obvious however the latter was not out of her reach either. With the help of Sesshomaru, that could be easily accomplished.

Sesshomaru however, seemed to be in a rush. Motioning at the children, he meant for them to say good bye to before they set off. Kneeling, Shizuka placed a kiss on the head of Kaori, then Makoto and pulled the children into her arms. The children softly murmured oka-san and mama, making Shizuka smile watery. Damn Sesshomaru and springing this on her so randomly! Standing, Shizuka wiped her eyes, before looking at Sesshomaru. He hugged the children gently before turning and making his way to the door.

"Shizuka", he said, an order for his mate to hurry up so she could change and leave.

"Bye bye…"Shizuka murmured, walking from the room slowly. She didn't want to leave her children yet at the same time, she did.

Walking from the room, she sighed, frowning slightly at her mate. He was acting so peculiar and rushed! But the day his heat begun would be tomorrow and there would be no stopping it, unless they he had the doctor make the medication in advance. Walking into their room, Shizuka quickly moved towards her bureau pulling out a new kimono to wear. It was a simple kimono, deep red in color with the impression of lighter pink orchids on the sleeves and many red-toned orchids on the bottom. It was even beginning to snow. Unwrapping the yukata, Shizuka slowly let the garment fall to the ground. That had to be one of the biggest mistakes she could have made, especially in front of a male in semi-heat. Shizuka could feel his arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling the young female demon close, Shizuka's bare skin feeling the silken texture of his kimono against her body. His hands slowly drifted from her waist, his nails just barely skimming over her soft skin, causing a mild shiver to run through her body.

"S-Sesshomaru", Shizuka whimpered softly in ecstasy. "What're you doing…?"

Sesshomaru merely smirked, turning his mate around and pressing his lips against hers, nibbling slightly on her bottom lip. Shizuka could feel herself being pulled down by the pleasure in her body, although common sense began to scream in her mind. Gently pressing her palms against Sesshomaru's chest, she pushed the man away.

"Sesshomaru…we have to leave", Shizuka murmured. Her voice showed her obvious regret for asking him to stop, sighing softly as Sesshomaru backed away, he looking down at his blushing and almost feverish looking mate. "Here, let me get dressed and then we can go, okay?"

Picking up the kimono, Shizuka placed the article of clothing on, Sesshomaru assisting her with tying it properly. As he finished tying it, he pulled his mate back into himself, just holding the woman close and breathing in her scent. Another feeling of lust came over him but he regained his composure, letting go of her go and holding his arm out for Shizuka to take. Smiling softly, Shizuka looped her arms in his. She still had a light blush on her cheeks as she walked with him, her eyes staring downward. The small smile on her lips was enough to let people know she was perfectly happy though.

Shizuka held onto her mate's arm, being escorted outside and to the royal carriage. It was nothing much, a simple carriage for the nobles; a slightly slanted roof, it was made of fine wood, a drape hung in front, protecting the nobles from view. However, this carriage did differentiate itself from the carriages that human nobles had. Instead of oxen or horses leading this carriage, creatures much like Ah-Un took that job. However the creature was much larger and had but one head, that head having spiky horns on the very top. The servants had just finished loading the carriage up with supplies, a large bento lunch box in there for the two demons. Sesshomaru helped Shizuka up into the carriage, Shizuka smiling softly as she settled into a cushioned seat, Sesshomaru soon seating himself beside her.

Shizuka took her time to admire the interior of the carriage, the interior being a larger than she had actually thought. The cushions which they sat upon were stuffed with soft goose feathers and were made of a beautiful crimson red silk. The curtains seemed to be made of the same silk, Shizuka reaching over and gently touching the long drapery. Smiling softly, she pulled her hand back before slipping off her sandals. Yes, not a very polite thing to do, but she was in private company with her mate and she was sure he wouldn't mind. Resting her feet on the floor, she seemed surprised to feel a plush carpet beneath her feet. It was a lighter red-pink, and although it appeared to be like any other carpet it was extremely plush and soft. Leaning back into the seat, she smiled at the cushioned backing leaning her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. This trip was going to be absolutely wonderful. She hooked her arm with his, looking up at her mate and smiling softly. Sesshomaru's arms slowly slithered down and wrapped around Shizuka's waist, her eyes rising to go look at him. A small smile was on her lips, her questioning what exactly her mate was planning.

"Sess—", she muttered before feeling his lips against her own.

She moved back away from the kiss and Sesshomaru, biting her bottom lip gently.

"Sesshomaru", she said, voice trailing off slowly. "What do you think you're doing…not here…just wait."

She was trying to remain firm, wanting to keep the mating ritual to the proper mating area. It helped to maintain Sesshomaru, not to mention this was not an acceptable place. In a carriage, on their way to the mating area! Ha! It almost made Shizuka laugh, had she not been wrapped up in her pleasure. He spoke down to her so many times for acting like no more than a common, teenage demon. The irony of this whole thing was hilarious. She still had to stop her mate; she knew he would be unhappy if she didn't after this whole thing was over. Although…the situation was almost too good to pass up…

Shizuka's eyes glowed slightly, as only a kitsune's can, a smile coming to her lips slowly. She could always tease him to see if he'd come to his senses.

"Sesshomaru, this is so…uncivilized!" Shizuka said truly as if she was a young noblewoman, attempting to sound genuinely shocked at his actions. "In a carriage like some common hormonal teenager! Really?!"

She giggled inwardly as she teased him, although he was much smarter than her, knowing his mate and knowing how she wouldn't really act in such a way. This was not going to stop his acts; however, he did lean forward and place another domination kiss on Shizuka's lips. She cursed inwardly, knowing she had failed, and knowing she couldn't stop the demon, for it was only hours before he would be in full heat. Shizuka couldn't help but shiver slightly as she felt the kisses trail from her lips, to her jaw line and slowly down her neck. Closing her eyes and purring softly, she knew that she might as well enjoy it.

**SD+SD+SD**

Shizuka had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's chest, the man having reclined and what she thought would be a good round of love-making turned into a passion-filled make out session. The only thing off was the top of her kimono was pushed over her shoulders, dark red markings all over her shoulders and collar bone area. They didn't go much lower than that however. She however was awakened as she felt Sesshomaru shake her, head slowly rising from his chest to look up at him. She seemed to snap up as she saw something obviously written across his face. Lust and want. Blinking, she slowly sat up all the way, quickly fixing her kimono. She knew what it was like for kitsunes in heat. They were a tad sex craving, and usually could go on for days at a time. She however didn't know what to expect from her mate.

"Are we there?" she asked, looking away from her mate and at the curtained window. Pushing the curtains away gently, she could see a beautiful summer home. This had to be the place. Looking back at her mate, he nodded, grabbing the basket of food that they had long forgotten. Opening the door, the couple was greeted by a beautiful setting sun, causing a wide smile to grace Shizuka's lips. Taking a jump out, she landed gracefully on one of her feet, turning to look at her mate with a wide smile.

"It's so beautiful, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, turning to look back at her mate.

She could see a slight smirk on her mate's lips, her head cocking curiously to the side. It was rare for him to smirk for no reason like that. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back over to him, hooking onto his left arm and dragging him towards the small castle. To think she would have to be the one to do this, especially when Sesshomaru was in heat. It made her chuckle softly as she looked up at her mate. As she reached the door, she lightly touched it, feeling a strong tingle run through her body. She felt a strong shock hit her neck, specifically where her mark was, making her wince, one of her eyes shutting as she bit her lip gently. Her hand slowly rose from the door, finger tips gently touching the spot. She couldn't feel any raised spots to indicate that there was a wound, but by the way she felt Sesshomaru staring, there definitely had to be something there. Sesshomaru reached out in front of Shizuka, pulling the door open with yet another surrogate arm. It was demonic, but she guessed it had to be a weak one for she didn't sense anything emitting from it that would make her suspicious. Taking slow steps into the house, Shizuka looked about smiling happily. So this is where the two would be staying at for the next week.

She couldn't deny her happiness.


	26. Sacred Mating Warning:Lemon Chapter

AN: Hehe, maybe I had exaggerated the amount of sexual energy in that chapter a bit. Although, I can guarantee that this chapter will not be like the last, this one will be sexual indefinitely! So yeah…if you don't want to read about things like that, or aren't allowed, I suggest you not read most of this chapter.

The house was decorated very beautifully. Sensual colors decorated everything, deep reds and beautiful wine-colored purples were the main keys however, Shizuka guess that the noble yet amazingly wonderful tints had to be of the family's colors. Caught up in her amazement, she almost forgot to leave her shoes at the door. Walking around, Shizuka could see there were simple furnishings. A beautiful oaken table and alternating wine red and wine purple sitting cushions adorned the dining room. Sesshomaru showed her different rooms, ones filled with cushions and such, others that were beautiful hot springs. Sesshomaru seemed to ushering her towards a more important room, one that had quite a large door. Shizuka could only assume that where she was being led was the master bedroom. She was right, Sesshomaru pulling the door open, Shizuka smiling as she followed Sesshomaru in. Shizuka's eyes widened as she looked about the room, mouth opening slightly.

"A-amazing!" she exclaimed, looking about the room in surprise.

The room had small incense holders all about, set there for anyone that would want to smell the tantalizing scents. A large futon sat in the middle of the room, it being twice as big as the one Sesshomaru and Shizuka shared at their home. There was an obvious changing screen, probably set there for the modest. However, there was also a mirror. That was something that perked Shizuka's attention, seeing as she still did not know what was on her neck. Although, the sliding of an arm about her waist made Shizuka look up. Her head turned as she looked at her mate curiously. It was obvious he was coming quite impatient as he was now in the place where they were supposed to be copulating. Hmph, well she could slip out of this one quite easily.

"Well, I am going to change", she murmured softly, hand rising and pressing gently against his cheek. "I wouldn't want clothes to get in the way of…"

Shizuka trailed off as she slowly began to make her way towards the screen, her steps smooth and long. Stopping in front of the mirror which was behind the screen, Shizuka's eyes widened in shock. Slowly, her hand rose, touching the center of her forehead gently. There was a crescent moon, exactly like Sesshomaru's, directly in the center, shaded by her head. Although, anyone that looked close enough would be able to see the new marking. She blushed lightly, fingers tracing the mark lightly before feeling arms wrap tight about her waist. Looking back, Shizuka saw Sesshomaru, he smirking at the shocked expression on his mate's face.

"It happens with all official mates of the Inutaisho family…"Sesshomaru answered, placing a soft kiss on Shizuka's cheek His lips began to trail down her neck, another kiss being placed on her jaw line. "They all gain an official marking once they come to this house of mating."

She blushed softly as she felt Sesshomaru get closer and closer to her mark, an extremely erogenous area. As Sesshomaru's soft lips passed on her mark, a soft moan passed from Shizuka's lips, her knees going weak. Sesshomaru quickly scooped his mate into his arms, holding her close. Shizuka was blushing a deep crimson, biting her lip gently as she looked up at her mate with half shaded eyes. Sesshomaru looked down, his smirk having shrunk but it still rested on his lips. He carried his mate to the large futon in the center, resting her at the middle top, running a hand gently down her cheek. A shiver ran through Shizuka's body, his touch so light and delicate but still so very good. Sesshomaru's hand continued on a downward path, hand slipping slowly into her kimono and pushing the garment down. Of course, it would be challenging to get the whole thing off with the obi on, but her whole upper half was now exposed. Shizuka was blushing even darker, still shy when it came to sexual situations. Sure, she was a kitsune, rumored to be one of the most sexual demons in the entire world, but none the less, personality was still something that combated blood-traits. Sesshomaru's head dipped down, staring Shizuka in the eyes, the two mates locked in an intense, sensual staring battle. Sesshomaru however was the first to break the held gaze, biting down lightly on Shizuka's bottom lip. She blushed, Shizuka sighing as she felt him keep moving, soft nips and bites being scattered upon her jaw line and neck, her shoulders and collar bone. It seemed that Sesshomaru was in a more loving and tender mood rather than the speedy, lustful mood he had been in earlier. Sesshomaru, again, began to rise, lips settling on the area where her mark was.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!" Shizuka gasped out, face turning as deep crimson as it could be. Pleasure could be the simply explanation, along with the embarrassments at her words, although Sesshomaru found it interesting, almost……cute.

(AN: BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THE OUT OF CHARACTERNESS!)

Her embarrassed voice only worked as a trigger to push him even further, Sesshomaru's tongue licking lightly over the would causing his mate to moan yet again, chest arching as if to ask him for more. Although, Sesshomaru pulled his head away, blowing lightly on the wet area, making Shizuka's eyes widen. The feeling…it was overwhelmingly wonderful. Body shuddering, Sesshomaru smirked at his mate as he left her mark alone, letting her writhe in the sweet pleasurable sensation. He looked down at her, stopping his movements, Shizuka's eyes locking on his.

"You're a tease…"Shizuka whimpered softly, arms lifting to wrap around Sesshomaru's neck. He pulled back however, Shizuka eyeing him oddly. She just wanted to pull her mate closers…

Sesshomaru on the other hand, had other ideas. He was going to remain in charge of this, not allowing his mate to have jurisdiction over this at all. That included trying to touch him and influence what he was doing and what he planned to do next. Again, those amber eyes locked with Shizuka's now shady orange ones, ordering her by look alone to remain completely submissive. Nodding her head slowly, Shizuka bit her lip gently as she watched Sesshomaru's head dip down once again. Before he even touched her, his long silvery hair had grazed her bare chest, the strand of hair teasing her sensitive skin and even more sensitive breasts. A soft sigh left her mouth, hands clenching at the sheets instead of losing themselves in Sesshomaru hair like they wished. She soon felt Sesshomaru's soft lips teasing her breasts, his long hair tickling her abdomen now. She didn't mind the tickling however, focused more on the lips that were gently grazing her breasts with precise kisses. He seemed to know every precise area in which to allow her to feel the most desire without him ever touching her nipples. Shizuka had been biting her lips, trying to resist the moans and mewls for more that were tempted to leave her throat. Although, as soon as she felt his lips take her nipple into his mouth, she couldn't hold back.

"Sesshomaru!" Shizuka whimpered out even loud, hands rising to get lost in the long silvery locks only to be pushed back down to the futon by Sesshomaru's demanding hands.

He again demanded for her to remain submissive, biting down lightly on her engorged nipple. She gave a squeak of pain, understanding the message he was trying to show her. She wanted to apologize although, his mouth soon traveled to the other nipple, tongue flicking over the bud then sucking lightly. Her body arched up towards his mouth, something that Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as much seeing as he moved his head back a bit, preventing her from pushing her full breasts any closer to his mouth. She again whimpered, but this time in frustration. She seemed to have overcome her shyness and was now reacting on kitsune instincts. She wanted more; she craved so much more from her mate.

Sesshomaru stopped, much to the protest of his mate, to pull and discard of the kimono. It would only prove to get in the way with their later actions. The kimono was soon thrown to the side with Sesshomaru's expertise, Shizuka surprised at how quick he had disrobed her. Sesshomaru had also freed himself from his kimono top, that also landing on top of Shizuka's own kimono. Again, Sesshomaru felt a large blush strike her. Not only was she nude in front of him, but the image of Sesshomaru's magnificent torso was in front of her. Shizuka timidly reached her right hand up, Sesshomaru not stopping her as she gently caressed the inu youkai from his chest down to his navel. Sesshomaru's hand did, however, move to stop his mate from pulling the hakama bottom off. She bit her lip gently as Sesshomaru moved her hand back, pinning it down upon the futon beside the young demoness's head. Sesshomaru's head dipped down, pressing his lips against Shizuka's lips, a blush rising to her cheeks. Sesshomaru gently began to bite on Shizuka's bottom lip, causing a sigh to slip from her lips, Sesshomaru moving down from the now swollen lip and lightly kissing her upon her throat yet again. His lips began a slow trail, barely touching her skin until he got to her mark, lips pressing hard against the stimulating area. Shizuka moaned loudly, body arching, hands still held down by Sesshomaru's, unable to press Sesshomaru's closer to her. Sesshomaru did keep his mate in euphoria, continuing to stimulate the area with his teeth and gentle suction. Shizuka's moans escalated, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow slightly before he again trailed his lips back up to hers. Sesshomaru's hands reached down, loosening his kimono top (and any undergarment he might be wearing. Wanna help the author out, mail her with information!). Sesshomaru moved his body so that he was now lying on top of his mate, looking down with a lovingly lustful stare. Shizuka had the same look on her face, although she did look slightly embarrassed. Sesshomaru's head dipped down, hair flowing downward and mixing with Shizuka's own hair.

If previous concubines could see that Sesshomaru was now beginning the sacred mating with this kitsune, they wouldn't be able to see anything in common, physical or otherwise. He had skin comparable to the freshest milk, and Shizuka's was akin to that of hazelnuts. His hair gleamed like the freshest snows and hers were as dark and smooth as the midnight sky. He was a dignified nobleman that was raised in a preferable pure demon blood surrounding while Shizuka was raised in a background that had those from all type of demonic backgrounds. He was serious and calm, while she was playful and boisterous. They did have one thing in common though….they loved one another. Such differences could truthfully be the reason why they were together. They did say differences did attract…

Sesshomaru's lips pressed lightly against Shizuka's before he moved away slightly, holding Shizuka's hips lightly. She could feel him waiting to enter her, knowing that with one show of approval and she would be whole. Shizuka, with a heavy blush upon her cheeks, nodded her head. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate even more seriously, heavy-lidded as he took a thrust in. Sesshomaru's back arched as Shizuka's mouth opened in a silent moan. Sesshomaru didn't move, hands gripping Shizuka's hips tighter as he slowly began to thrust in then out of his mate, causing soft mewls and moans to leave her mouth. They both were in a haze of ecstasy, something they knew they wouldn't be leaving for hours.

**SD+SD+SD**

Sesshomaru's and Shizuka's breath were labored, the two coming down from the waves they had just been riding. Shizuka now lay on top of Sesshomaru, the demon's arm wrapped tight around his beautiful mate's waist. A slow smile spread on Shizuka's lips as she nuzzled her head lightly under Sesshomaru's chin. Sesshomaru was still in heat, but this was enough for tonight…he didn't want to hurt his mate too much. Neither of them said anything, knowing that their thoughts could be shared. A feeling of happy completeness along with overwhelming love and lust for one another. As the two began to slip to sleep, the mates shared one last nuzzle before allowing sleep to overtake them.


End file.
